LA EXCEPCION A LA REGLA
by Wihlemine
Summary: Loki no es el tipo mas gentil y amable del mundo, no lo es en ningun universo, menos en este. Aqui es un universitario con una grave crisis existencial cuando se da cuenta que puede perder a la única persona que alguna vez ha amado. AU LokiXOC
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: MALA IDEA

Para ella, había sido un error. El peor de los errores. El comienzo de todos sus problemas. Para él, sin embargo, no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Tocó su puerta con insistencia, eran las 7 de la mañana y acababa de salir de la ducha. Dia miércoles, el peor de la semana, con clases hasta las 6 y luego a estudiar para el examen del viernes.

-Que demon...

-Vamos, debes esconderme aqui, te lo ruego!

No le dio tiempo de contestar cuando ya estaba adentro. Cabello revuelto, vestido a la rápida, aún llevaba sus zapatos en la mano. Evidentemente estaba saliendo de alguna cama hacía poco...y aún así, debía reconocer que se veía endemoniadamente bien. COmo siempre. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la idea.

Eran amigos. Muy amigos. Casi hermanos. Lo eran desde hace mas de dos años cuando coincidieron en una fiesta y ella "accidentalmente" golpeó a uno de sus amigos que, algo ebrio, trató de propasarse con ella. Su amigo era el Gran Tony Stark, genio, millonario y un imbécil cuando bebía tequila. Tony resultó ser un gran tipo, y él, la horma de su zapato.

El era Loki Odinsson. Ella era Georgiana Harris. Ella estudiante de Idiomas. El, ingenieria quimica. Polos opuestos hasta físicamente; Loki era un tipo alto y de complexion delgada, de grandes ojos verdes, piel diáfana y cabello oscuro que caía en mechones lacios por su rostro. SU mirada reflejaba que siempre estaba a punto de hacer alguna tontería. Ella no. "Georgie" no podía mentir, sus ojos eran de un aguamarina transperente incapaz de esconder algo, su rostro tostado, de baja estatura y largos cabellos rojizos ondulados que caían por su cintura. Loki siempre habia comparado su belleza con la de las pinturas del renacimiento, con ángeles niños de labios gruesos y risueños que soplaban los portulanos.

-De donde demonios vienes?

-De verdad quieres saber?-respondió él con una sonrisa, no sin antes darse cuenta que ella solo llevaba una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, y sus largos cabellos rojizos

estaban mas oscuros con el agua destilando de los hombros.

-Dejame adivinar...¿te atrapó el novio celoso de alguna de tus conquistas?-la voz de Georgie sonaba cansada, como si esas palabras fuesen una especie de derrota. De cierta forma era asi.

No era la primera vez que debía socorrer a su amigo de situaciones parecidas; mentir, alterar la verdad, cubrirlo en forma descarada desde que se conocieron. Era la vida de Loki la de escapar y salir ileso siempre de los embrollos mas inusitados: una apuesta a un amigo, el equipo de futbol americano, una broma a su hermano. Siempre se metía hasta el cuello y de verdad tenía un talento innato para aquello...por algo era conocido en la universidad como "el dios del engaño".

Pero ultimamente las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien. Ella estaba cansada de perseguirlo. Y para Loki, seducir a la novia de alguien ya no parecía tan buena idea. No estaban enojados, no habian tenido problemas entre ellos...solo y simplemente, ambos sentían que ya no eran los mismos...

-Te ocurre algo?-dijo Loki mirando hacia el baño-Interrumpo algo?

-Jaja...gracioso...-respondió la joven-Escóndete en el baño que debo vestirme para ir a clases...quédate aqui un par de horas, diré que no te he visto...

Loki la observó, serio. Sabia que su amiga era atractiva, pero verla ahi le generó una sensación extraña en el estomago, resecando su garganta ante su cercanía. Ella lo empujó con una mano hacia el baño mientras con la otra sujetada su toalla...

-No te muevas...-dijo ella luego de volver y comenzar a buscar su ropa en su armario y tratando de hacer conversación mientras Loki se sentaba en el lavabo y comenzaba a jugar con el maquillaje de su amiga-Asi que...¿quien fue esta vez? Amy, la eterna estudiante de derecho?

-Roberta, de 2º año de Enfermeria...-dijo Loki mientras entreabría la puerta para analizar con mejor vista la evidente anatomía perfecta de su amiga. Sus curvas pronunciadas, su espalda recta interrumpida por su cabellera larga y ondulada. Sus pechos suaves, sus caderas que invitaban a hacer una estupidez...una como...

Bajó la vista. ¿Que estaba pensando? Georgie no...ella no era la clase de chica que se enredaría con el, no con su _curriculum_. Lo conocía, lo queria, eran amigos del alma. Ella nunca pensaría cometer una estupidez asi...¿no? Además, acababa de salir de la cama de una hermosa chica que, aunque tenía un novio judoca que juró por los dioses orientales despedazarlo lentamente, era una rutina aprendida, facil, sin complejos. Cometer una estupidez con su mejor amiga era lo opuesto a lo que el solía hacer, cosas simples...

Por que la situación sería complicada, y mas aún Georgie. Por que Georgie vivió en Africa, y antes de eso en Francia, y antes en quien sabe donde. Y habla decenas de idiomas y por eso nadie la entiende. Por que enredarse con ella sería como tratar de entrar a un laberinto en donde en vez de un minotauro, habia una chica extraña que comía cosas raras, hablaba en afrikaans y solía saludar a todos con un beso en la mejilla. Debia dejar de ir con ella a sus clases de Analisis de Textos clásicos, para empezar...tuvo pesadillas con La Odisea...

Repasó en su mente esa idea, luego se autoconvenció que si estaba en esa situación era justamente por que era incapaz de pensar claramente cuando veía a una chica deseable, y que eso le estaba causando muchos problemas...¿por que tenía que pensar siempre con su pene?

-Que clase tienes?-dijo ella de pronto, mientras Loki notaba que ahora ya estaba en ropa interior y parte de su anatomía era escasamente cubierta

-Dinámica de Fluidos...-dijo Loki pero su voz sonó rara, ronca...-No es importante

-Bueno, no todos somos genios-aclaró ella mientras se colocaba una polera sin mangas e iba hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a él, rozando sus piernas desnudas contra las de él para alcanzar su desodorante y un cepillo de cabello, regresando luego a su dormitorio.

-Sal de ahi si quieres-agregó ella-Es decir...no vas a ver nada que no hayas visto antes, no?

Eso no era del todo correcto pero entendía su punto. La habia ayudado a vomitar en alguna fiesta. La habia visto en traje de baño. Eso no significaba que la hubiese visto como la veía ahora. Como una chica. Trató de aclarar su mente y carraspeó, sentandose en la cama, sin quitar los ojos de ella.

-Puedo preguntarte algo, Georgie?-dijo él lentamente. "Georgie" era un apodo que él habia inventado la noche en que la conoció. También estaba algo borracho, y solo atinó a repetir la palabra "Georgie" cuando ella le dijo que se llamaba Georgiana..."Que clase de nombre es Georgiana"? fue la primera pregunta que él le hizo..."No lo sé... ¿que clase de nombre es Loki?", le respondió ella. Ambos sonrieron, y ya eran amigos...

El trató de decir Georgiana nuevamente pero el alcohol de esa noche no se lo permitió, y quedó solo como "Georgie". Su lengua enredada, esa misma lengua ahora quería hacerle un par de cosas a su amiga...

-Dime...-agregó ella despreocupada, mientras subía sus jeans ajustados que levantaba su trasero, haciendo que a su amigo se le hiciera agua la boca...

-Que hay del tipo con el que salías? El estudiante de economía...

-Ah, es un imbecil! No me hables de él...-dijo ella-Un maldito como todos, solo pensando en sexo...

-Pues el sexo es genial...

-Si...mira a ti donde te dejó!-aclaró ella con una sonrisa, mirándolo de frente, mientras se terminaba de abrochar el jean y colocarse una polera ancha y escotada

y un par de accesorios...

LOki se levantó de su cama, caminando hacia ella de frente. Georgie comenzó a retroceder ante la arremetida de su amigo...

-Sabes...quizás estoy donde debo estar, no crees?

-Creo, Loki, que estás loco...-respondió ella-Deja de bromear...

Loki seguía mirándola, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Georgie se atrevió a responder a su mirada, para comprobar que sus ojos se oscurecían por el deseo. Por la forma en que la mirada, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios resecos, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-No estas bromeando...-respondió ella-Loki...piensalo...

-Que piense que?-susurró él mientras se acercaba a su cuello, oliendo su perfume y su aroma dulce que siempre tenía, una mezcla entre menta y limón

-Que pienses que esto es una estupidez, y no sé si pueda detenerte...

La verdad es que Geogie no se veía muy convencida de detenerlo. Loki le sonrió, tratando de acercarse lentamente a ella para quitarle un beso, solo alcanzó a rozar sus labios cuando una descarga electrica de miles de voltios pareció recorrer su cuerpo. En ese instante alguien toca la puerta, espantando a su amiga, quien se abalanzó a la puerta.

Era Clint. Clint Barton, compañero de clases de su hermano, Thor, ambos estudiantes de comercio. Sonrió a la joven, antes de darse cuenta que Loki estaba ahi. Y pareció algo molesto...

-Que...que haces aqui, Loki? A esta hora?-dijo Clint

-No te interesa, Barton-respondió el moreno-Que haces tu aqui a esta hora?

Georgie resopló tratando de salir de esta situación. Clint le habia invitado a salir hace dos días atrás y habia sido lindo y atento. Ahora iba a acompañarla por un café y donuts de camino a su clase. Simple, sencillo. Sin complicaciones. Pero Loki tenía otra idea.

-Te pregunté que haces aqui, Barton?!-volvió a decir Loki

-Hey, calmate-dijo entonces ella-Si quieres hablar sobre algo Loki, será después...luego que te des una ducha y te saques el olor a quien sabe quien de encima...termina de sacar tu pene de donde lo tenías hace 5 minutos, quizás luego te escuche...

Tomó sus cosas y salió con Clint, dejandolo completamente solo en esa pequeña habitacion que ahora sorpresivamente se veía mas grande.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo para que me anime a seguir escribiendo. Ya se que Loki aqui no es un maldito maniaco asesino loco engreido que suele ser, pero aun asi les va a gustar porque hace muchas tonterías...

Ah...y se vienen los fanfiction de Sherlock, tengo que hacer uno...lo sé...


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a quienes han leido este fics y dejado reviews...me han hecho MUY FELIZ!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: BUENO CON LAS PALABRAS**

-Me vas a decir que pasó ahi adentro?-le preguntó Clint mientras ella caminaba rápidamente a la cafetería de su facultad para luego ir a clases...

-Nada, Loki solo necesita una ducha muy fria...

-Espera...tu y él...tienen algo?

-Una linda amistad y una relación de hermanos que Loki quiso destruir por un instante de lujuria, pero no te preocupes, no pasó nada-aclaró ella

Sigueron caminando. Otoño. Frio en la mañana y el sol saliendo timidamente por el horizonte. Entraron a la cafetería y luego de 5 minutos sigueron su rumbo con el café en la mano y las dunuts a medio masticar. Era la clase de frances y Georgiana le habia prometido ayudarlo asistiendo con él. Habia sido la forma en que se hicieron mas amigos, y la forma en que Clint reunió valor para invitarla a salir.

-Me dirás la verdad de lo que pasó, Georgie?-insisitió Clint-Al menos para no empezar algo mas entre nosotros...

-Crees que pueda haber algo mas entre nosotros...?

-No, al menos no con Loki en el medio-dijo Barton-Loki es un buen tipo, pero lo que ustedes tienen es raro y...

-No pasa nada! Lo juro!-dijo Georgie-Además...somos amigos no?

-Podemos seguir siéndolos, no hay cuidado-respondió él con una sonrisa-Seguirás ayudandome en frances, y yo seguiré comprandote dunuts por la mañana...

Ambos sonrieron esta vez, antes de entrar a clases.

* * *

7 de la tarde de ese mismo día. La biblioteca parecía una mansión encantada solo amenizada por el golpetear de algunos dedos y el sonido insesante de las paginas de pesados libros. Examen de ingles antiguo y cuatro capítulos de retraso...

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo entonces una voz que se sentó frente a ella:Loki

-Que haces aqui?

-Que haces tu aqui, son mas de las 7 de la noche, está oscuro afuera!

-Sé que está oscuro...-dijo Geogiana terminando la conversación, volviendo a sus libros luego de unos segundos...

-Debemos hablar sobre nosotros...-dijo nuevamente Loki-sobre lo que pasó y sobre esta nueva estupidez tuya de salir con Barton!

-No pasa nada, Loki. Nada. Y no metas a Barton.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, a los ojos. Georgiana amaba los ojos verdes de Loki, mirarlo era como mirar a un bosque profundo en donde podías perderte. Sus ojos a veces se oscurecían un poco, como hojas de roble, como esmeraldas gigantes. Sus ojos querían decir algo pero no sabia que...

-Estas...enojada conmigo?-dijo entonces Loki mirando el color aguamarina de la mirada de su amiga...

-Que es lo que quieres de mi, Loki? Por que ya es muy tarde y debo estudiar, Clint va a...

-Clint? Estas saliendo de verdad con Barton?

De verdad que la idea de ver salir a su mejor amiga con Clint no le parecía lógica. Barton no era la persona adecuada, no eran celos, era solo lógica. Georgiana rodó los ojos con desagrado, y se levantó, mientras él la seguia por el pasillo de lengua inglesa...

-Lo siento, lo siento, ya sabes que nunca me ha agradado...

-Si te agrada, se emborracharon para el cumpleaños de Steve, recuerdas? Solo lo odias ahora por que sale conmigo-dijo ella mientras seguia caminando y él detrás, hasta que el dos zancadas la detuvo, empujándola hasta uno de los estantes, y ahi, tan cerca de ella lo supo. Lo supo en las entrañas y lo supo su mente y el resto de su cuerpo porque nunca antes había sentido lo que sentía ahora estando tan cerca de alguien...

-Loki ¿que haces?

Su garganta estaba reseca, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso frente a ella. Respiraba con dificultad y temblaba...bajó la vista, para encontrarla con sus ojos. Soltó el agarre de ella y se alejó unos centimetros. Quiso decirle la verdad, que no tenía una puta idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que esa respuesta era facil de refutar, por que su cuerpo si le decia lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento, yo...no quise asustarte-susurró él sin alejarse demasiado-No estas enojada, verdad? No lo soportaría...

Georgie le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos. Verlo asi le desgarraba el corazón. Ese Loki es el que ella queria, ese Loki sincero y transparente que solo se dejaba ver a veces...

-Solo...deja de ser tan bipolar y deja molestar a Clint, ¿de acuerdo? Es un buen tipo-dijo ella-Ven, ayúdame a estudiar, eres tan bueno con las palabras como yo...

* * *

_**Si, ya se que es un capitulo corto, pero les prometo mas muy pronto...vamos a adentrarnos en la hormonal mente de este Loki...él tiene razón, si**_

_**le juramos lealtad, nos dará TODO lo que necesitamos! (vieron la presentación en la COMIC CON, verdad?)**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: LA PROMISCUIDAD EN PERSONA

La guardería era de los pocos lugares a lo que ni siquiera Loki era permitido en la Universidad. Georgie trabajaba ahi tres tardes a la semana con los bebés de los profesores, alumnos y funcionarios, y era uno de los mejores lugares, junto con la tienda de las fotocopias del edificio de Ingenieria, para saber chismes...Era una de esas tardes, la del día Viernes, cuando se enteró de uno de los tantos chismes...

-Asi que...simplemente te dejó?-le decía una de las mujeres a la joven que cambiaba los pañales de una bebé de meses-Asi nada mas?

-Si..es decir, estuvo coqueteando conmigo toda la noche, y yo estaba mas que dispuesta cuando...simplemente se fue...-dijo la muchacha

-Yo he escuchado que ese muchacho se ha acostado con la mitad de la gente por aqui, y no quiero mencionar nombres porque creo que hasta hay profesoras involucradas...

"Loki", pensó Georgiana, podía ser nadie mas que él. Nadie es mas promiscuo e irresistible que él. Simplemente LOki.

Siguió ordenando la sala de juegos mientras seguía la conversación de las dos mujeres que comenzaban a divagar en detalles inservibles de la fiesta en donde la mas joven y su amigo Loki habían coincidido...

-Es decir, empezó a decirme que ya no era el de antes, que queria cambiar...-dijo la muchacha mas joven-Ya sabe, todas esas cosas que dicen los chicos para llevarte a la cama, y luego simplemente se fue...

-Oh, por Dios...a ese niño le golpeó alguien muy fuerte...o salió del closet-dijo la mujer-Muchos tipos empiezan asi, acostandose con cientos de mujeres y luego terminan gays...

-Ud. cree, profesora Johnsonn?

-No soy profesora de Psicologia, pero ese muchacho se ha acostado con casi todas las chicas de mi clase...a mi me alegra que no este dejando su ADN en cada cama de esta universidad...

El llanto de uno de los bebés sacó a Georgiana de su ensimismamiento y le dió oportunidad tambien de respirar. Loki estaba enamorado de alguien, ¿enamorado, el? Era imposible. Su deseo en la vida era follarse a toda la universidad y tal vez morir años después de alguna enfermedad venérea, él mismo lo habia dicho. NO podía... ¿en que momento? de quien?

No lo habia visto desde lo de la biblioteca y si, se veía raro. Era como si hubiese querido decirle algo importante, algo serio y ella no lo dejó...

-Demonios!-pensó mientras preparaba el biberón del bebé que estaba cuidando-Como no lo ví!

Fue entonces, cuando, por arte de magia, lo ve ingresar por la puerta principal, sonreír y dirigirse al salón principal donde estaba la muchacha que hacia 15 minutos hablaba de él. Franchesca, ese es su nombre...estudia algo de artes, no sabe que...

Ella mira de lejos, Loki le lleva una flor. Le sonríe y ella a él. Luego de eso se despide con un beso en la mejilla y se marcha, mientras la muchacha frunce el ceño confundida...ella regresa a su trabajo para darle el biberon al bebé cuando los ojos de ella se cruzan con los de Loki, que está en la puerta de la habitación...

-No puedes pasar aqui, Loki...¿tienes una identificación?-dice ella y es lo primero que se le pasa por la mente, pedirle autorización...

-No, lo siento...solo...-responde él nervioso-Vine a ver a alguien, a una amiga.

La forma en que Loki dice eso hace sonreír a Georgie, de una forma que el joven nota...

-No esa clase de amiga, Georgie...

-Vaya, creí que la única amiga que tenías que no era "esa clase de amiga" era yo?-consultó ella-O algo ha cambiado en el Loki que conozco?

-Quizás...-le respondió él con intriga-A que hora sales?

-Una hora mas

-Irás donde Tony, verdad?-dice él-Es la fiesta del año, nadie se la va a perder...

-Claro que iré...-dijo ella poco convencida en realidad-Solo...debo esperar a que vengan por todos los bebés...no puedo marcharme antes.

La joven miró a Loki unos segundos y podía jurar que estaba nervioso, de seguro era por Franchesca, la muchacha a la que le llevó la flor. Esa rosa era una propuesta, estaba seguro, una forma de decirle que todavia le interesaba...conocía a su amigo, de seguro dejó a Franchesca por alguien mejor anoche , y ahora quería recuperar para lo que dejó pendiente...

-Quieres...que vayamos juntos?-dijo entonces oOki, tomando a la joven por sorpresa y al parecer a él mismo, y a Franchesca, quien escuchaba a cierta distancia-Thor irá con la tonta de Jean, y Steve ya debe estar ahi...

-Ir contigo?

-Si... O irás con Clint?

Georgie pestañeo, sin darle importancia...movió al bebé luego de su biberón mientras Loki seguia con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Era hipnotizante para él verla ahi, con un bebé...nunca pensó que ver a una chica con un bebé podía excitarlo tanto. Si que era una experiencia nueva. Debia hacer una nota mental sobre ello.

-Loki, es solo una fiesta, no es una graduación de secundaria...-bromeó la joven haciendo que él también sonriera-No te preocupes por mi, llegaré...no me pierdo esa fiesta por nada del mundo...ahora vete! Si mi jefa te ve aqui me va a despedir...

-Bien...nos vemos mas rato...

-Si, como sea...

* * *

Ven? Lo prometido es deuda! Actualicé muy rápido! Ahora, su misión es dejar reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos quienes han dejado reviews...espero que les guste !

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: EL MALDITO SILENCIO ENTRE AMBOS**

La verdad era que la idea de la fiesta no le habia entusiasmado tanto los ultimos días. Hace dos semanas si, cuando Tony comenzó a organizar su cumpleaños si le pareció genial...ahora no tanto. En la misma fiesta del año anterior había conocido a Loki y su banda de amigos locos, ahora, la idea de ver a su mejor amigo tratando de meterse en la boca de alguna chica demasiado ingenua o demasiado astuta no le parecia tan gracioso.

Debia reconocerlo. Loki ya no era lo que queria en su vida. No por que no le cayera bien. Al contrario, lo queria. Lo queria mucho. Ese era el problema. Quería otra clase de Loki, uno que él no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

-Maldito Loki bipolar...!-exclamó ella mientras veía un mensaje en su celular en donde le consultaba a que hora llegaba...

La fiesta, la maldita fiesta de cumpleaños de Tony...Loki estaba en vilo desde las 9 de la noche cuando llegó. Ahi estaban todos, incluso Clint ¿es que acaso ella no iba a asistir?

-Quizás solo está cansada, trabajó hasta tarde-le dijo Thor al ver como insistentemente su hermano miraba la puerta de entrada...

-Que dem...!

-Vamos...soy tu hermano-dijo Thor mientras Loki rodaba los ojos para recordar que en realidad era adoptado y de hermanos solo tenía el apellido-Y sé que estás ansioso por que...esperas a Georgie...

-Claro que la espero...¿y si le ocurrió algo? Es una tonta, debe estar metida en un lio, a esta hora!

Thor empujó a su hermano para que viera a Georgiana Harris entrar por la puerta...llevaba un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, un sueter negro y zapatos bajos. Radiante como siempre. Su cabello largo al viento, su rostro destellaba...Por todos los dioses antiguos y los nuevos! Desde cuando era tan hermosa!

Tragó saliva nuevamente, como en la biblioteca estando tan cerca, y se acercó. Olvidó que estaban todos los de la pandilla viendolo y no le importó. No le importó el maldito mundo y los chismes. Le importó encontrar sus ojos con los de ella...

-Te dije que vendría...-le dijo con una sonrisa-No vas a creer lo que pasó ahi luego que te fuiste, la bebé de la profesora McPherson se vomitó encima de mi chaqueta y tuve que ir a mi cuarto a...

Loki se acercó a ella y puso un beso en su mejilla. Delicado, sencillo, sincero. Ese beso la dejó completamente petrificada por que era la clase de gesto que nunca había visto en su amigo, hacia ninguna de sus chicas, menos a ella...sin querer la sensación de cercanía le hizo sonrojar...y se apartó unos centimetros...

-Lo siento, yo...no sé bien por que hice eso-alcanzó a decir Loki

-Has visto a Clint?-se apresuró a decir ella-Le prometí el primer baile...

Loki bajó la vista mientras ella trataba de salir de ahi, era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto y no queria terminar en las garras de LOki, lo queria demasiado como para hacerlo.

-Vamos! Vamos a bailar-dijo sacando a Clint muy rapido a la pista-Loki está rarisimo hoy y me está asustando...

Clint asintió sin aún terminar su vaso de cerveza, mientras la joven trataba de alejarse de un Loki que solo atinó a ir a la barra a emborracharse. Asi pasó las siguientes 2 horas en que Geogie y Clint estuvieron en la fiesta bailando, ella era un experta bailando, y no solia beber demasiado, asi que solo trató de perderse de la mirada de Loki, y de la de media docena de tipos que trataron de ligar con ella...

-Me quieres decir que pasa, Georgie?-dijo Clint al fin mientras la llevaba a una de las terrazas-Estás muy rara, casi no has hablado con nadie del grupo, Loki solo ha estado bebiendo en la barra toda la noche y...¿te dije que te ves hermosa hoy?

-Gracias, Clint...-respondió ella-Es solo que...Loki ha estado muy raro, ¿lo viste?

-Quizás le gustas

-Si...quizás comer chocolate no engorda...-respondió ella con su sarcasmo conocido...-le gusto de la misma forma que al resto de las chicas de la universidad

-Pues, yo no veo que esté interesado en ninguna ahora mas que en ti-dijo Clint mientras saboreaba su cerveza-Tal vez solo, es muy estupido, o de lento aprendizaje y acaba de darse cuenta...

-Loki no es de lento aprendizaje, es solo imbécil...y piensa con su pene!-respondió la joven

-Dime un hombre que no lo haga!-respondió Clint- mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de la terraza al lado de Georgie-Que hay de ti? Te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta, a todas las chicas nos gusta Loki, es solo que no todas podemos darnos el lujo de revolcarnos en su cama...el resto solo debemos ser espectadoras

-Que clase de respuesta es...Oh Demonios!-dijo Clint acercándose a Geogie y tomando su manos, entrelazando los dedos con los de él-Ahi viene!

-Que..!

Loki se tambaleaba hacia ellos, con claras intenciones de refutar algo que ya en su mente tenia planeado hace mucho, solo que ebrio las palabras redundantes ya no las podía pronunciar y solo quedaban los insultos...

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, Georgie...!-dijo él evidentemente borracho y enojado ¿hay algo peor que un ebrio furioso?-No puedes venir aqui, vestida asi y ponerte a jugar ¿sabes? Yo...so sé que soy un hijo de puta, sabes? Pero no soy un maldito hijo de puta para que hagas lo que estas haciendo...

-Loki? De que hablas? Que tomaste?

-Solo unos vodkas

-Cuantos?-consultó Clint

-15, 7...no me acuerdo...-respondió mirando a Barton-Y tu no me hables...eres un maldito desgraciado, si le pusiste una mano encima a Georgie te voy a matar! Yo estaba bien ¿sabes? YO estaba...estaba perfecto, y no habia ningún problema pero pasó que toqué la puerta equivocaba, debí ir con Tony, no contigo...

-Loki, no entiendo una palabra de lo que estas diciendo...-aclaró la joven justo en el momento en que Loki trató de abalanzarse sobre ella pero fue detenido por Clint. En el forcejeo Loki le lanzó un par de golpes que Barton esquivó y que él respondió casi insconsicente, golpeando al moreno en la cara, dejandolo en el piso... Llegó de inmediato Thor y Steve mientras levantaban al hermano del primero y lo llevaban a una de las habitaciones del departamento de Tony, mientras Georgie le explicaba lo que habia sucedido...

-Me quedaré con él-dijo Georgie al rubio hermano de su amigo-Vayan y pasenlo bien...

* * *

Georgie conocía la casa de Tony de memoria. Fue por un café muy fuerte y para cuando regresó, Loki seguia recostado en un sillón en uno de los dormitorios de visita del millonario.

-Loki, Loki...despierta...-dijo ella tocando su mejilla

Loki reaccionó, mientras lo primero que veía eran los ojos celestes de Georgiana que le hicieron reaccionar...murmuró algo en noruego, probablemente una maldición

-Lo siento, soy un imbecil!

-Lo sé, te conozco...tienes una borrachera muy extraña, ¿quieres que te sostenga el cabello como esa vez en el Bar Irlandes?

Loki sonrió asintiendo. Nunca había sido bueno bebiendo. Algo en su contextura de hombre a medio terminar le hacia susceptible a los licores fuertes. Lo había demostrado en

varias ocasiones. Asi que solo fueron al baño. Georgie sostuvo su oscuro cabello lacio y luego le ayudó a levantarse, lavarse el rostro y le pasó el café

muy fuerte que habia llevado. El contacto de la taza caliente con su labio recientemente golpeado le hizo lanzar una leve maldición que Georgie quiso solucionar de una forma práctica acercándose a él y limpiando los restos de sangre de su boca con su suéter.

La sensación embriagadora de su cercanía volvió a retumbar en sus entrañas con aún mas intensidad. En especial cuando fue uno de los dedos de ella los que rozaron sus labios y el, aún medio ebrio, podía culpar al licor de la estupidez que iba a realizar y que nublaba su mente...

-Georgie, Georgie!-gritó entonces Jane, entrando muy rápidamente a la habitación y sin percatarse de nada-Georgie, ayudanos, rápido. Tony está ebrio y quiere hacer su escena de "Soy un dios dorado" de nuevo!

-Mierda!-dijo ella corriendo junto a Jane-dandose vuelta para sonreirle a Loki antes de salir-Bebé tu café y duerme un poco, te sentirás mejor...

* * *

¿Recuerdan la escena de esa película en donde el joven que era periodista conocía a un montón de rock star y uno de ellos se lanzaba a una piscina

gritando "I'm a golden god!"?...me acordé...y lo coloqué.

Espero les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capitulo...espero que les guste ya que aquí vamos conociendo detalles de la relación de LOki con Georgie, de Loki con el resto de sus amigos y algunos ****detalles de su pasado...por que un cabrón no nace, se hace...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: NEGANDO LO INNEGABLE**

Tratar de seducir a una chica no era un problema. Al menos no para sus técnicas aprendidas de quien sabe quien donde, solo las sabia. Aprovechaba lo que la naturaleza en abundancia le habia dado. El don de la palabras, no por algo le llamaban "lengua de plata", esa mirada profunda y verdosa que era a la vez perderse en un bosque y a veces en un abismo. Su aspecto cuidadosamente descuidado, con sus mechones de cabello oscuro que saltaban de vez en cuando de su cabeza y caían en forma delicada sobre su rostro. Su largos y pálidos dedos y claro, su 1,87 de estatura algo andrógino que a las chicas les parecía irresistible...

Eso era Loki para las chicas, menos para la que verdaderamente le importaba seducir. Pero desde que se habia dado cuenta que los sentimientos por su amiga no eran los sentimientos que un hombre tiene por una amiga, todos sus intentos de hacerle caer en sus trampas habian fallado olimpicamente. Se habia convertido en un medallista de oro en fracasos, si de seducir a Georgie se trataba.

Nada funcionaba con ella, y mientras estaba en eso se daba cuenta dia a dia que sus sentimientos eran reales. Y que no sabia lo esencial que debia saber de Georgie para intentar tenerla. No sabia la clase de chico que le gustaba...

Es decir...habia salido con un par de tipos, un estudiante de economía rico y pomposo con el que solo aguantó unas semanas y Clint. Del primero, obviamente era la cronica de una muerte anunciada, el tipo solo amaba su reflejo en un espejo. Lo de Clint, no sabia bien...salían a tomar un café, le ayudaba con frances, de pronto los encontraba cuchicheando algo, pero nunca nada mas.

Era como si Georgie pasara completamente de su presencia, de él, quien hacia estremecer a las estudiantes mas cándidas de enfermería, a las cabronas declaradas de artes escénicas, a las inteligentes de la facultad de medicina, a las mas lógicas estudiantes de leyes...nada funcionaba con ella. Ni la indiferencia ni los halagos, ni las miradas cómplices o las displicentes. Nada. A veces hasta pensaba que no le gustaban los hombres. Pero no, Georgie era demasiado rara para ser lesbiana. Solo era ella, mirándolo con sus ojos limpios y profundos que no le decían nada, como una maldita cara de poker que no podía leer.

Además, Tony le aseguraba que no era gay...y Tony Stark tenia un radar especial para detectar esas cosas...

Todo iba bien en su intento de lanzarse contra su amiga, hasta que el resto se dió cuenta...

-Y bien...¿como te fue en el examen?-le preguntó Thor a su hermano en la hora del almuerzo, mientras Tony y Jane discutían sobre algunos algoritmos algebraicos y Steve terminaba sus 5000 calorías para ir luego al entrenamiento de futbol...

-Bien, lo de siempre...hay que saber un par de cosas para ir bien en trigonometría y el resto es pan comido-le respondió Loki mientras abría su lata de gaseosa...

Todo iba bien, hasta que ella apareció.

Día Miercoles. El día de la clase de esgrima. Era el principal pasatiempo de ella y no habia nada mas sensual en el mundo que las chicas de esgrima. De hecho Sif y Sigyn, ambas ex novias formales de su hermano y de él...eran compañeras de Georgie y por ello, cuando iba con ellas, rara vez se acercaba a los Odinsson.

Pero hoy era la excepción. Hoy entró al comedor y el aire pareció salir y todo volverse silencio cuando ella giró y sus ojos se encontraron, y cuando Georgie le respondió con una sonrisa, levantando la mano hacia la mesa donde él estaba. Fue ahi donde la expresión de Jane le hizo volver a la realidad...

-OH, por Dios! Dime que esa sonrisa estúpida era por ver a tu ex vestida asi y no a Georgie...-dijo la estudiante de fisica pero al ver el rostro de Loki agregó-OH, por los dioses, era por Georgie!

-De que hablas, Foster?!-respondió LOki

-Te gusta, pusiste esa cara, la cara de idiota enamorado?

-Quizás solo te estaba imitando...estúpida engreída sabelotodo!

Jane y Loki no se llevaban, eso era bien sabido. Pero claro, a Loki tampoco le gustaba Sif, la ex de su hermano, o las otras. Era algo con Thor en realidad, que siempre elegía a los extremos, la primera era una reverenda estúpida, y la actual, una maldita sabelotodo...

-Amigo, pusiste la cara...-asintió Steve con desgana-No me digas que ahora tratarás de llevártela a la cama también, a Gerogie? Eso es casi es como tu hermana.

-Es mi mejor amiga, no mi hermana-recalcó Loki-Y a quien me lleve a la cama es mi problema...no de ustedes.

-Claro que es nuestro problema. Si te metes con Georgie te metes hasta el fondo. Rompes las reglas-agregó Tony-No puedes follarte a un amigo...

-Quien inventó esa estúpida regla?

-La inventamos hace dos años, cuando Sif salía con tu hermano y bebió demasiado y...recuerdas?-aclaró Stark

-Vagamente...yo también bebí demasiado-dijo Loki recordando la vez en que casi se acostó con la novia de su hermano-Creí que solo era una regla aplicada a las ex de sus amigos...

-También...-dijo Tony-No recuerdas? Bueno...fue antes de Georgie pero asumo que ella es parte del paquete. Nada de acostarse con las ex de los amigos, con las hermanas de los amigos, y menos con los amigos...

-Que hay de Clint?-aclaró Loki-El y Georgie...¿salen, no?

-Hermano, de verdad te gusta...no te has involucrado con nadie en semanas...al menos no después de a fiesta de Tony, cuando Georgiana llegó con Clint-dijo Thor-Y te emborrachaste como cuando Sigyn te pateó!

-Que demonios...es el día de encabronar a LOki y no sabia?!

El aludido se levantó de su asiento y se marchó, terminando de beber en el pasillo camino a la siguiente clase, justo cuando se topa con Georgie. COn Georgie en su traje blanco de esgrima, su bolso en el hombro y su casco protector en debajo del brazo.

-Hey, te pasa algo?-dijo la joven al verlo-Te ves enojado...

-No, solo idioteces...-dijo Loki-Que hay de tus escoltas? No van a matarte?

-Hace 6 meses quizás, no ahora que soy casi tan buena como ellas...

Georgie le guiñó el ojo, lo cual le descolocó. Había intentado de todo para poder llegar a alguna parte con ella y nada había funcionado. Al parecer, solo tenía que ser él...y quizás tarde o temprano -esperaba que temprano-ella cedería, como ahora, que le regalaba una amplia sonrisa...

-Bien...tengo que irme...-dijo ella colocándose su casco-Que tal algo para la buena suerte?

Loki comprendió de inmediato que ella le estaba siguiendo el juego al menos por esta vez, dejándose, permitiendo que él la sedujera...se inclinó, besando la mascara a la altura de sus labios, luego de lo cual ella le seguía regalando una sonrisa...

-Gracias...-dijo la joven-Nos vemos...

* * *

Me gustó la ultima escena...espero que a ud también...


	6. Chapter 6

Mas capítulos...he decidido que serán 12, lo que signfica que en los siguientes capitulos a partir de aqui veremos comos Loki finalmente se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y la reacción de su amiga...

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: EL PROBLEMA DE LOKI**

Esa noche había despertado con la pesadilla de siempre, esa que tiene de vez en cuando desde que tiene memoria. La del fuego y los ojos rojos que lo observan, la pesadilla que probablemente es en realidad su primer recuerdo pero que aún asi le aterra...

Habia descubierto que era adoptado de casualidad, cuando tenía 15. El y Thor iban a una fiesta en el auto nuevo de su hermano, y de camino a casa resbalaron las llantas con el hielo de la calle y chocaron contra un árbol. Nada grave...unas costillas rotas para su hermano, una pierna quebrada para él...

El problema fue que allí descubrió que su grupo de sangre no solo era diferente a la de su hermano y sus padres, sino que era rarisima y única, y que las radiografías mostraron que de pequeño ya había estado hospitalizado, por un incendio, el de su casa...

-Que que habla, señora-le dijo Thor a la enfermera que le comunicaba aquello-Nuestra casa nunca se ha quemado!

Las miradas de sus padres cuando le preguntaron fueron inevitables, y lo que vino después. Era adoptado. Sus padres habían muerto en un incendio y él fue rescatado por una mujer-quizás su madre-que lo protegió con su cuerpo quemado. Era su primera imagen. Y la única de su verdadera madre.

Por años la imagen lo atormentó, y cada vez que ella aparecía en sus pesadillas el solo queria huir. Iba por un trago o se hundía entre las piernas de alguna chica para variar. Solo que esta vez, sus pasos fueron a dar a la habitación de Georgie. No sabe bien como llegó a golpear su puerta a las 2 de la mañana, solo que reaccionó cuando ella abrió medio dormida aún, en su poco sexy pijama gigante de Spiderman...

Una mirada le bastó para saber que le pasaba algo. No iba a llegar a su puerta al menos que pasara dos cosas: que escapara de alguien, o que escapara de el mismo...

Lo sentó en su cama y le preparó un té. No iba a preguntar que le pasaba hasta que él comenzó a hablar muy rápido sobre sus pesadillas, su madre muerta frente a sus ojos, el hecho que era adoptado y eso le pesaba en alma aunque no lo parecia...la razón de ser un maldito hijo de puta con todos y toda una serie de conclusiones de su cabeza y que solo transmitía por que no importaba que le dijera, Georgie era probablemente la unica persona en el mundo que podía saber lo peor de él sin juzgarlo. Por eso a queria como lo hacia...

-No eres un hijo de puta por que seas adoptado...-dijo ella al fin-Pero puede haber algo ahi...-señalando su pecho con la palma de su mano-Que te hace actuar de esa forma. Simplemente es una coraza, algo que te protege del daño, de tus heridas...sé que portarse como un imbecil a veces es mejor que abrir tu alma y salir herido, es obvio...es el mecanismo de defensa perfecto, en especial si has sufrido como tu...

-No importa lo que diga ¿no?-dijo él sonriendo-TU eres la única persona que encuentra siempre algo bueno en mi...

Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio pacifico, no tenso. Sus cuerpos cerca uno del otro. Georgie aún tenía su mano cerca del pecho de Loki y sentía como se aceleraba con solo estar asi, cerca. Pensó en una milésima de segundo las consecuencias de hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer...y no vio una posibilidad de victoria considerando lo emocionalmente frágil que estaban ambos...asi que se alejó unos centímetros de él...

-Que te parece si te quedas aquí hoy y dejas por una noche en paz a las chicas de la facultad de medicina, eh?-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Ven, prometo que no me voy a aprovechar solo por que necesites afecto...

No era la primera vez que terminaba ahi, metido en la cama de su amiga...cuando estaban medio ebrio de alguna fiesta o cuando habia escapado de algún novio furioso terminaba ahi, entre sus colchas, mientras ella maldecía su intromisión pero que siempre aceptaba...se dió cuenta que esa cama, que ella habia sido siempre su refugio cuando algo ocurría. No era su familia ni Thor, era ella. Ella era su manta y su protección, no es sexo sin efecto o el sarcasmo. Era ella...

Cerró los ojos por unos minutos hasta asegurarse que ella estaba dormida y luego los abrió para verla ahi, tan placida y serena, los labios entreabiertos y la piel ligeramente pálida el cabello revuelto, sus largos dedos enfundados en su pijama. La belleza de su amiga ahi, burlándose de sus productos de belleza y la ropa de diseñador.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y ya no tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

-Oh-Por-Dios!-exclamó una voz chillona que la despertó de inmediato-Es lo que creo que es?

Georgie abrió uno de sus ojos, viendo no solo a Jane Foster sino que a un sorprendido Thor y un curioso Tony Stark, que miraban la escena: Loki y ella durmiendo juntos...

-Que hora es?-preguntó ella

-Cerca de las 8...-dijo Thor-vinimos a ver si sabias donde estaba Loki porque no se había aparecido pero...creo que ya sabemos donde estuvo toda la noche...

-Las 8! Tengo clases a las 9!-dijo ella saltando de la cama-Y por cierto, llegó a medianoche, no se donde estuvo antes. Y con eso me refiero a que uds saben donde Loki "suele estar" casi siempre...tengo clases, sáquenlo de aqui!

Thor movió a su hermano, quien se hizo un ovillo, dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, sin abrir los ojos ni darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

-Mira que se ve lindo así...-exclamó entonces Tony mirando al moreno y luego a Thor-No parece el maldito hijo de perra que es ¿sabes? ¿que crees que haya pasado? Ella y él?

-¿Que crees que pasó Stark, según tu retorcida mente?!-exclamó la joven desde la ducha-Nada! Solo sáquenlo de aquí que debo ir a clases...

Trataron de despertarlo, sin éxito...15 minutos después, sus amigos y Loki seguían en su diminuto dormitorio...

-Maldito el día en que me hice amiga de uds...-dijo Georgie-Por que siguen aqui?

-No hemos podido despertarlo...-exclamó Jane mientras sacaba a Thor y Tony de la habitación al percatarse que Georgie necesitaba vestirse-Que haces...?

-Me visto...si espero que despierte va a llegar Jesucristo en sandalias!, ha estado con pesadillas varios días...-respondió mientras trataba de buscar un jeans limpio y una blusa azul que combine con su chaqueta negra de cuero al tiempo en que Jane trataba de reflexionar sobre otra de las tantas expresiones coloquiales que Georgie solía usar y que nunca tenían sentido-Mejor lo dejamos asi...no es que me moleste...

-Que pasa si despierta y te ve asi, a medio vestir...¿no te importa?

-Vamos, Jane...nos seria la primera vez que Loki me ve a medio vestir...

-Eso quiere decir que uds dos...¿sexo?

-Que! No! Sería incestuoso...-exclamó Georgie fingiendo sorpresa-Además, no soy la clase de chica de su gusto y lo sabes. No entiendo esa fijación de uds con Loki y yo como si fuéramos las dos partes de un sándwich!

-Que! No es eso, eso solo que...Loki es un maldito, lo sé y odiamos que sea asi, pero creo en el fondo solo queremos que encuentre a alguien que le quite lo desgraciado. Supongo que el dia en que encuentre a alguien como tu dejará de serlo...

-Alguien como yo?

-Alguien que lo soporte, que lea por encima de sus mentiras y lo acepte...tienes que admitir que eres la única chica a quien respeta...

-Vaya...que bueno que está dormido, es lo mas lindo y cursi que te he escuchado decir sobre él! Casi le demostraste afecto!

-Cállate y date prisa, OK? Debo ir a clases también!-exclamó Jane al salir. LOki abrió los ojos entonces, pensando en lo que Jane había dicho sobre Georgie y él.

* * *

Bien...¿Que les pareció? Si les gustó, dejen reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**GRACIAS a todos quienes me han dejado reviews! Aqui, siguiente capitulo:**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: AMOR EN LOS TIEMPOS DE FIEBRE**

Estaba enamorado. Si, lo estaba, ahora era definitivo. Lo sentía en las entrañas cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación, en la forma en que dejaba de pensar cuando sonreía, en como su cuerpo parecía deshacerse cuando estaba cerca y lo acariciaba para tomar su frente. Estaba enamorado...o era gripe.

-Tienes 39º de fiebre! Debemos ir al hospital...

-39º de fiebre no es mucho...o si?-murmuraba Loki tratando de levantarse de su cama, pero le era imposible con el dolor muscular y los golpeteos en su cabeza...

Georgie lo observó unos segundos...sus pensamientos deambulaban entre llamar a Thor y decirle que su hermano estaba enfermo o arreglárselas por si misma. Era el departamento de los hermanos Odinsson, estaba en el centro y podía solucionar en algo lo que le pasaba a su amigo...

-No llames a Thor, de acuerdo?-le dijo el moreno-Está celebrando sus "6 meses" con Jane y el solo pensar que puede estar haciendo con esa tonta me da asco! Solo quedate aqui hoy, vale? Solo necesito dormir y reponer fuerzas y estaré bien mañana...

Loki se acurrucaba buscando calor...su cuerpo temblaba a ratos aunque ardía. No era normal. Buscó los conocimientos medicos de su abuela enfermera en algun recondito lugar de su cerebro. Miró a su amigo con seriedad, como el de casi una madre.

-Quitate la ropa, voy a bajarte la fiebre...

Loki abrió los ojos muy grandes, buscando en su amiga una explicación a esa afirmación, pero no la encontró. Además, estaba muy enfermo y debil para cuestionar, o para oponerse.

Asi que desnudo como estaba, Georgie lo metió en la regadera, acurrucado de frio, maldiciendo en noruego y sin soltar la mano de su amiga. Luego de uno minutos su cuerpo dejó de temblar y la fiebre comenzaba a bajar. Mientras LOki dormía, fue a una farmacia a comprar algunos medicamentos y comida para cuando despertara. Se sentía una especie de madre, o de esposa...y eso solo aumentaba en su cabeza sus cuestionamientos sobre que clase de relación tenia con Loki.

Porque si en algo tenía razón Clint sobre Loki era que la relación de ellos no era normal. Su amigo siempre le decía que ellos eran como sus padres, llevaban 40 años de casados, ya no tenían sexo, ya ni siquiera dormían en la misma cama, pero seguían manteniendo esa intimidad incuestionable de las personas que se han amado por tanto tiempo que no se cuestionan el amor..."un par de viejos casados", eso es lo que son, le dijo Barton...y no es sano.

-No, es ridiculo-pensó ella mientras volvía a subir las escaleras al 4º piso de su departamento...hasta que algo llamó su atención...gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta que tenía una copia de la llave...ni Jane tenía copia! Y lo sabia porque para la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Thor, fue ella quien le pidió su llave. Ya ni recordaba hace cuanto tenía la copia...

Cuando Loki despertó a eso de las 9 de la noche, ella estaba sentada en un sillón que él habia comprado hacia meses cuando Georgie se quedaba en su departamento. No le gustaba que se quedara a dormir en la sala, sola y con frio, asi que compró ese sillón donde él solía quedarse dormido mientras ella, recostada en su cama, siempre hablaba en sueños en diferentes idiomas...una noche se quedó despierto y contó 6 idiomas diferentes..."Eres el maldito traductor de google", le dijo a la mañana siguiente y ella le sonrió, como siempre. Ahora dormía con un libro entre sus brazos...cuando trató de moverse vió que aún estaba molido con la gripe...ella despertó de un salto y fue hacia él...

-No te levantes, aún es pronto...-dijo ella dándole unos analgésicos con agua mientras tomaba su frente-Todavía tienes fiebre, pero no mucha...

-Gracias...por quedarte-dijo Loki bebiendo del vaso mientras sentía que su garganta raspaba como lija

Georgie se sentó en una orilla de la cama y lo observó. Quería hablar seriamente de lo que tenían, pero por el aspecto de Loki, aún no era el momento...

-Eres un imbecil,sabes? Debiste decirme que estabas enfermo! ¿Como te dió tan fuerte este resfrío?

-No lo sé...quizás las clases de natación...el frio...

-Las salidas nocturnas de los dormitorios de las chicas?-consultó la joven con una sonrisa-Perdiste los zapatos, cenicienta?

-Georgie, yo...-alcanzó a decir Loki pero fue detenido

-No, sabes que? NO quiero saber-dijo ella-Preparé sopa y té...debes tomar mucho liquido...y hacer reposo al menos hoy y mañana...

Iba a salir de la habitación pero la mano de Loki la detuvo, mirandola de frente.

-Sabes que soy un maldito insensible y todo eso...pero tu, tu eres lo unico real y verdadero en mi vida Georgie. Yo de verdad te quiero...

Georgie lo miró sonriendole. No asi Loki, para él no era un comentario de amigo, era mucho mas pero no sabia decir como. Y entonces el teléfono de su departamento sonó, haciendo que ella saliera muy rápido...al momento llegó la joven corriendo, con el auricular en la mano...

-Es tu mamá...-dice ella pasandole el telefono, mientras Loki comienza a hablarle en su idioma nunca lo reconocerá frente a su amigo, pero le encantaba escuchar la voz e Loki hablando en Noruego...su voz sonaba tan sexy que hasta era inmoral. De tanto escuchar a él y Thor hablar asi, había aprendido algunas frases.

-Si, mamá, estoy bien-decía él en noruego-No...solo un poco resfriado.

Mientras Geogie iba a la cocina, seguia escuchando a Loki discutir con su madre...o al menos le parecia por el tono de su voz y algunas palabras aprendidas de su estancia en ese departamento. Le recordaba a cuando ella debia hacer lo mismo con sus padres. Hacia semanas que no hablaba con ellos. Se haría una nota mental de tratar de encontrarlo...¿Yucatán, Belice? debían estar en alguna parte de centroamerica...

-No, Thor salió con su novia...es que aqui son casi las 10 de la noche...Es Georgie, ¿La recuerdas?, te he hablado de ella...No, no es mi novia, es una amiga...

Que?!...Si mamá...de acuerdo, yo también te quiero...si, a las 6 de la tarde...Adios...

Cuando Georgie entró a la habitación, Loki sostenía aún el telefono en su mano...

-Que pasa? Algo malo?

-Terrible...-dijo Loki-Mamá viene mañana. Está en Nyork con unos inversionistas, y mañana pasará a vernos por un par de días...

A la joven le pareció gracioso que su amigo no le tuviera miedo a nada, excepto a su madre...Una madre, ¿ella que podía saber sobre madres?

-No debe ser tan malo...excepto por que no debes levantarte aún, asi que debes decirle a THor que vaya por ella-dijo colocando una bandeja sobre su cama-Ahora come algo, o mañana no podrás ponerte en pie para verla...

-Quieres conocerla?

-A tu mamá...claro! por que no?-dijo ella sin darle importancia-Debe ser una gran mujer para haber criado a dos hombres como Thor y tu...

Loki la observó mientras ella volvía a tomar el libro que habia dejado a medias en el sillón y se recostaba nuevamente. Sabia que ellos eran solamente amigos y que rompería las normas en su relación pero no pudo contenerse de mentir...despues de todo era LOki

-Mi mamá cree que soy gay...

-Creí que eras...un poco gay...-respondió ella-Que hay del niño lindo que estudia teatro...

-Hey, fue solo una vez! Eso no te hace gay!-aclaró Loki mientras tosía y ella se levantaba del sillón para sostener la bandeja. Ella lo miró, comenzando a masajear su espalda para ayudarlo a respirar...

-Termina tu sopa para que te de un masaje en el pecho, mi abuela solía hacérmelo cuando estaba enferma-le dijo ella y Loki carraspeó algo confundido. Siempre que intentaba insinuar algo con ella, Georgie simplemente salía con algo asi...algo que lo descolocaba...tomaba su mano, o lo besaba en la mejilla...algo que lo desconcertaba...

-Pensaba decirle a mi madre que...eres mi novia, sabes? Asi dejará de preguntarme sobre si soy gay...o con quien me acuesto y por que aún no tengo una linda novia como mi hermano...

-Que hay de malo que seas gay...

Loki movió al cabeza recordando que de hecho, para Georgie la homosexualidad parecía ser la regla...nunca conoció a su madre y su padre estaba casado con otro hombre... había sido criada en un mundo gay en donde esas cosas eran tan normales que casi no se cuestionaba nada, pero no el...

-Nada! Pero saber que Thor y yo nos criamos en una familia patriarcal común en donde ese tema es un tabú...y mi padre está presionando a mi madre con ello...

-No es buena idea...solo dile que soy una amiga, que hay de malo?

-Sígueme la corriente, ¿vale? ¿por favor?-dijo Loki-Haré lo que quieras...

El moreno miró a su amiga con ojos de falsa ternura. Lo conocía...nunca cumplia sus promesas. Llegaba tarde para acompañarla al cine. la dejaba sola en las fiestas... Pero ella le respondió la sonrisa asi que por ahora lo dejaría pasar. Después de todo conocía todas las artimañas de ese dios del engaño...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Por cierto **¿ya vieron el Trailer 2 de Thor: The Dark World?** Amazing! Muchas escenas de Loki...en especial el hermoso encuentro de Jane y Loki, que es justamente como yo me imaginaba la relación entre ambos...


	8. Chapter 8

Listo ya un siguiente capitulo. Lo que YA esperaba...el beso. Pero ojo, a veces un beso no significa nada...

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: ¿QUE SOMOS?**

-Así que tu eres Georgie...-dijo la mujer acercándose a la joven y dándole un abrazo cálido-Loki me ha hablado tanto de ti que creí que eras producto de su imaginación...

-Gusto en conocerla, señora Odinsson...

-Friggia, solo llamame Friggia...¿que es eso olor tan delicioso?

-Ah...estamos preparando la cena con Loki, espero que le guste...-dijo la joven mientras Thor ayudaba a su madre con su bolso y su abrigo

-Loki está cocinando...eso tengo que verlo-dijo la señora con una sonrisa, mientras miraba atentamente a la joven desaparecer a la cocina con su hijo detrás, mientras miraba al rubio-Ella es...su novia?

-Es una amiga, ya sabes como es Loki...-respondió Thor mientras iba a dejar las cosas de su madre a su habitación y Friggia se quedaba conversando con Jane...

La cena estaba lista hacia tiempo. Georgie solía hacer maravillas con pocos ingredientes, asi que un trozo de carne de cordero y algunos vegetales se convirtieron en una hora y algo mas en una suculenta cena...

-Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti, hija...cocinas delicioso...

-Bueno...yo no tengo madre, señora...murió cuando yo era muy niña, realmente no la recuerdo. A mi padre le gusta mucho la cocina, él me ha enseñado...

Loki le golpeó por debajo de la mesa haciendole una seña para que no continuara, seña que fue comprendida de inmediato por Georgie para cambiar de tema y consultar por su viaje y como estaba el clima en Europa, lo que hizo deslizar la conversación a criterios normales dentro de una cena...

-Asi que...-dijo la señora luego de un rato...-Hace cuanto que ustedes son novios?

La mirada iba de Loki a Georgie, era a ellos la pregunta...la joven abrió mucho los ojos y Jane trató de ahogar una risita estúpida.

-No, Loki y yo no somos novios, señora...creo que está en un error-dijo Georgie-Somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos

-Oh, perdóname...es solo que, pensé que uds eran pareja-dijo la mujer-Estabas aquí cuando llamé anoche, preparaste la cena...perdona si pensé mal...

-No se preocupe-dijo ella con una sonrisa-No me ofende...usted crió a dos hombres geniales, Jane puede confirmarlo. Pero Loki estará de acuerdo que eso solo sería un desastre...! Sería un noviazgo terrible que duraría 5 minutos...

- Tu crees...?-le dijo Loki con cara de interrogación y algo desconcertado-Tan malo sería...

-Conoces mi mal genio, Loki...imagínate a mi de tu novia...

-En realidad no lo había pensado...

Esa frase fue la mayor mentira de la noche, pero Friggia solo sonrió a su hijo. Era evidente que su hijo menor sentía algo por esa chiquilla pero no asi ella... miró a su hijo mayor, quien solo atinó a ofrecerle un café para terminar con la cena...

* * *

Georgiana se levantó a preparar el café y terminar de decorar los muffins con crema. Cuando Loki entró a la cocina se percató de lo mal que habia mentido hacia dos minutos atrás...por supuesto que no había pensado en Georgie como su novia, pero si en hacer otras cosas con ella...el solo ver la delicadeza con la que trabajaba, su cabello largo y revuelto, sus piernas debajo del delantal de cocina, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de la cocina...sacudió su cabeza y fue hacia ella...

-De verdad crees que seríamos una mala pareja...?

Georgie lo observó, tomándose unos segundos para responder que no serían una mala pareja, que tal vez el sexo seria genial una semana o dos pero que luego de un mes todo seria un desastre porque ni ella ni él eran buenos en las relaciones...

-Te gusta la crema de arándanos, no?-dijo ella entonces tomando una poca con su dedo y relamiendola en su boca-Modestamente, me ha quedado genial!

El no escuchó lo que le decía luego que sus dedos tocaron sus labios...sus labios rojos y gruesos que quería besar desesperadamente. Sin pensar en lo que hacia de pronto se vió invadiendo el espacio personal de su amiga, tomándola de su cintura y apoyando uno de sus brazos en el lavaplatos. sintió en su nariz su perfume, y el olor a menta de su cabello...el sonido de su ropa rozando la suya, sus ojos aguamarina viéndolo con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

"A la mierda los dos años de amistad" pensó antes de besarla...

Ella no le respondió, pero tampoco lo detuvo. O al menos no lo hizo hasta que unas risas desde el comedor los hizo recordar que habían tres personas adentro que esperaban sus cafés y los pastelillos...Georgie bajó la mirada unos segundos, antes de sonreír levemente...

-Si querías probar la crema, aun quedaba un poco el la nevera...-le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un segundo-Ven, ayúdame a llevar las tazas...

Friggia podía jurar que algo extraño habia pasado en la cocina, ya que cuando volvieron, Loki tenia la misma mirada de triunfo que cuando le ganó a su hermano mayor en la competencia de natación de la escuela...y solo fueron 4 minutos...

A eso de las 8, Thor llevó a Jane y Georgie a los dormitorios, tiempo que aprovechó la mujer para hablar con el menor de su hijo...

-Esa chica es la única en esta casa que no se ha dado cuenta que estas enamorada de ella...quiero saber por que...

-Por que es demasiado tonta, y demasiado lista al mismo tiempo...por que me conoce y sabe que es mejor ser mi amiga que involucrarse conmigo y no sabe leer las miles de señales que le he dado en los últimos dos meses, y por que yo he sido un imbécil también!

-oh, mi niño...de verdad la amas!

Los brazos de la mujer fueron directamente a los de su hijo, reconfortándolo como cuando era un niño tratando de ser dos años mayor que el resto. Siendo un niño pequeño entre niños mas grandes siempre, guardó sus sentimientos tanto tiempo que los disfrazó creyendo que no existían. Pero ahí están, y no sabe que hacer con ellos..

-Ella...te quiere, verdad?

-Si me quiere...lo sé-dijo el moreno-Pero no me cree...me ama pero no confía en mis sentimientos...¿quien lo haría luego de conocerme?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...ya se que dije que iban a ser 12 capítulos, pero creo que será mas...


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, en los origenes, este capitulo iba a ser el penultimo pero luego me dije...¿y si le agrego relleno, si Naruto pudo, por que no yo?

Asi que luego de este capitulo hay un pequeño relleno, para luego terminar este fics en un capitulo muy tierno, con nieve y promesas de amor para siempre,

como creo yo que debe ser un fics...por que finales abiertos o trágicos, que los hagan otros(A). Yo no estoy pá' eso...

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: DESENREDA LA MADEJA, LOKI!**

Besaba a la chica que estaba bajo él con desesperación, como si tuviera el remedio para alguna enfermedad desconocida, como si curara el cancer o algo...pero nada. Nada comparado con el beso de hace dos semanas.

Desde que besó a Georgie, ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin cambiar su cariño indestructible hacia él habia empezado a desplazarlo lentamente, a dejarlo de lado. Dejó de ir por las tardes a su casa con la excusa de haber perdido sus llaves...la hora de colación la reemplazo por horas de entrenamiento y, finalmente, dejó de molestarlo en sus clases de fisica avanzada para acompañar a Barton a la biblioteca para estudiar frances...si eso no era una forma desesperante de decirle que no le gustó que la besara, no sabia que mas podía ser...

Suspiró, mientras la joven a su lado le decia algo sobre si tenía protección y al mismo tiempo trataba de desabrocharle la camisa...El la miró y volvió a besarla... no era desagradable a la vista: alta, cabellos rubios y ojos claros...de tercer año de psicologia o algo asi. Brandy se llamaba, o Britney...realidad no lo recuerda. Lo unico que sabe es que no es ella... Al fin la suelta, quita sus manos de su entrepierna y se aleja unos centimetros...

-Escucha Brandy...

-Britanny

-Si...Britanny...-dijo LOki-Lo siento, no puedo. Creí que podría ¿sabes? Que ibamos a pasarla bien y todo eso pero no. Además, conoces mi fama y sabes que no puedes pedirme demasiado...

-Se quien eres, Loki Odinsson-dijo la joven acercandose lentamente a él-Solo queria saber si eras tan bueno en la cama como dicen...pero creo que tienen razón. Estas en crisis...

-En crisis? Quien...dijo eso?

-Sif...somos compañeras de piso...-dijo la rubia-Tenía razón...eres gay ahora o algo asi?

-No soy gay! Y no estoy en crisis...

-Pues lo parece...-dijo la rubia mientras recogía la chaqueta de LOki desde el piso de su dormitorio-Solo relajate ¿de acuerdo? Estas bajo mucha presión? Algun problema en casa? Alguien nuevo?

-Me enamoré de la persona equivocada...solo eso-dijo LOki recibiendo su ropa mientras se arreglaba la camisa-Y al parecer acostarme con alguien mas no lo soluciona

-Como estas tan seguro que es la persona equivocada...

-Debe serlo...porque esa persona no me quiere...

-Vuelvo a preguntar, LOki-dijo la joven-Estas seguro que no te quiere? A veces las señales son confusas...tipos como tu creen que todas las chicas van a lanzarse sobre uds solo por que son lindos e irresistibles...y algunas chicas no son asi...algunas se enamoran de adentro hacia afuera, sabes? No como el resto...y les cuesta darse cuenta que estan enamoradas...

Loki la miró con una sonrisa, le dió un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento y se marchó, dispuesto a pensar lo que pasaba por su mente. Octubre. Maldito Octubre. El frio me carcomía los huesos pero debia entrenar. Eran las 6 de la tarde y ya se daba cuenta que era otoño. Habia comenzado a oscurecer mucho antes que Sif y Sigyn salieran del gimnasio hacia sus dormitorios...ella en la ducha, sola, parecia una pelicula de terror...el cabello aún mojado y su tenida blanca sucia gracias a una Sif demasiado entusiasta con que ella compita a fin de año...

Se colocó sus jeans, un sueter con cuello tortuga, y una chaqueta de cuero negra...caminó por el pasillo hasta que una sombra apareció por detrás, antes de querer atacarlo con su florinete, se dió cuenta que era LOki...

-Maldición, Loki! Me asustastes!-dijo ella bajando su espada-Que haces aqui a esta hora!?

-Vine a buscarte...ya que casi no te he visto en dos semanas...pensé que sería buena idea, no se...¿Cine? ¿Cena? ¿Pub? Que dices?

-Debiste llamame antes...tengo planes.

-Planes?

-Si...voy donde Clint, mañana tiene exámenes de frances y no voy a descansar hasta que pueda pronunciar correctamente las consonantes galas

Ella comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo y Loki no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla. Sus pasos eran largos y rapidos, como si quisiera deshacerse de él rapidamente.

-Desde cuando tu y Clint son tan unidos...?

-Hace 3 semanas, Loki...si prestaras atención te darías cuenta que Clint y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace un mes. Pero no, siempre crees que todo lo que está a tu alrededor te pertenece y no es asi...

-De que hablas?

-Clint me pidió ser su novia, y yo le dije que si...eso fue hace tres semanas, Loki. Pero eso a ti no te importa. Somos amigos hace dos años y tu de pronto crees que eso no es suficiente...¿no es asi? Es por el beso de ese día?

-Georgiana, de verdad es que...

-Si, lo sé. No quisiste. No te preocupes-dijo ella-Que tal si lo dejamos asi, por mi está bien.

-NO, Georgie, no para mi-respondió él tomandola del brazo, obligandola a mirarlo- creo que no es suficiente...-agregó queriendo por primera vez hablar de sus sentimiento seriamente pero es detenido por ella...

-Por que yo? Por que ahora?-dijo Georgie-Estuve un año completo esperando que te dieras cuenta que estoy aqui y cuando me aburrí y alguien si me quiso, resulta que estas "confundido" y que me quieres...no Loki...

-Si, soy un estúpido y un maldito pero al menos dame una oportunidad...

Loki se acercó a ella, aprisionándola con los brazos en la pared del pasillo que iba hacia la salida del gimnasio. Sus ojos sobre ella, sobre su rostro y sus ojos llenos de confusión, sobre sus labios rojos por el frio. Su voluntad se deshacía a cada segundo. Hasta que volvió a hablarle.

-Dime que esto es una broma...como en la biblioteca, como en la fiesta de Tony...-dijo ella-Me voy con Clint a Chicago por el fin de semana, a casa de sus padres... ¿Conoces Chicago? Hace mucho frio pero Clint dijo que era un lugar muy lindo.

-No puedo dejarte ir, Georgie. NO puedo. ¿No entiendes?!-dijo el moreno enojado, alejandose de pronto de ella-No entiendes?! Si, me di cuenta tarde y lo siento...pero no puedo perderte, no!

-Somos amigos, Loki...¿como vas a perderme?...siempre seremos amigos...

-No quiero ser tu amigo. Ya tengo demasiados...

Se habia roto el fragil equilibrio entre ambos. Nada que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante iba a deshacer las palabras que ella le habia dicho..."Siempre seremos amigos"... Y mientras Loki caminaba solo por la gradería del gimnasio dejandola a ella atrás, Georgie se preguntaba si habia sido buena idea decirle que si a Clint.

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO...PROXIMO CAP...MUY LINDO! EN ESTOS DIAS, TAL VEZ EL JUEVES EN LA TARDE...


	10. Chapter 10

Se acuerdan cuando dije que este capitulo iba a ser mas lindo y tierno...pues mentí! SI...Todo el mundo miente como dice Dr House y no me arrepiento, porque si hay algo mejor que los capítulos tierno,son las escenas de celos...así que, disfruten!

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR**

Odiaba a Clint Barton ahora con la misma intensidad que las legumbres y los gansos. Y a decir verdad la mayor parte de la culpa lo tenia él, y otra parte ella por haberle dicho que si. Aunque viendolo objetivamente la culpa no era de Clint, era Georgie quien debió haberle dicho a ese imbecil que siguieran siendo los amigos que habian sido durante este año, y no la nueva pareja del campus de los que todos hablaban...

-Asi que...tu amiguita mostró los dientes después de todo-le comentó Diana, una de sus tantas conquistas liberales y que se paseaba con un escote que insinuaba una neumonia sin importarle los 6 grados celsius de temperatura-Ya creíamos que saldría virgen de la universidad...

-Que..quien?!-exclamó Loki molesto ante el comentario. No sabia si era por la forma despectiva en que se refería a su amiga o el reconocer que podia tener razon.

Frunció el ceño, lo que indicaba que no le habia gustado nada lo que habia pensado. Y salió del parque sin destino preciso.

Por que, claro. ¿como no se habia dado cuenta? El estaba 3 años en la universidad, tenía 22 y lo habia hecho tantas veces que solo recordaba a las 2 primeras y a la 4 ultimas.

Pero Gerogie, no solo tenia recién 18 y estaba en tercer semestre sino que, si lo pensaba bien...podía seguir siendo virgen...cabia la posibilidad que esa pequeña joven de mirada de arlequin y con la personalidad mas hermosa y extraña que habia conocido, simplemente nunca hubiese estado con un hombre...era probable, ella era diferente al resto de las chicas, ella no iba por la vida seduciendo extraños o buscando novios. Ni siquiera siendo tan hermosa como era llamaba la atención, y era algo que tampoco deseaba...

Podia ser que Clint fuese el primero?

No, no podia ser. No mientras él estuviera en medio.

* * *

Georgiana se sentia extraña caminando por el campus de la mano de Clint como si lo de una semana atrás nunca hubiese ocurrido. No habia dormido bien desde entonces y desconfiaba de su interés real en el arquero aficionado. Era un buen chico: amable, lindo y considerado con todos. Algo corto de caracter y no muy elocuente pero a su manera era un buen acompañante. Tenia una inteligencia práctica y unos hermosos ojos calipso. Pero no era LOki, y su declaración esa noche la tenia mas confundida que nunca...aún asi, no iba a echarse para atrás...ya casi cumplian un mes y Cint seguia sin presionarla. Eso que la noche anterior se habia quedado en su dormitorio y habian llegado a 2º base...

-Asi que...-dijo le dijo Stark a su amiga mientras ésta le ayudaba con unos ejercicios de ecuaciones exponenciales, era experta en ello-Barton y tu, ¿ya cerraron el trato,no?

-Que? De que hablas?

-Ya sabes...te ves diferente...supongo que si-agregó Stark mirando al puritano de Steve-Que dices, San Steven?

-Tony, eso no te concierne, y sinceramente a mi tampoco...perdona los modales de Tony, Georgie

En ese momento Loki, THor y Jane entraron a la cafeteria de la facultad de Ingenieria, donde solían juntarse a almorzar. El primero de inmediato vió a Georgiana sin Barton y suspiró aliviado, pronto a sentarse a su lado, pero Jane se le adelantó para saludarla alegremente...

-Bah...a este paso, Steve, creo que eres la unica persona virgen que queda en el campus!-exclamó Stark, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre la joven, quien le regresó la mirada a Tony con desconcierto...

-Ah...a eso te referías con "cerrar el trato"!-le respondió lanzando luego una carcajada-Eres un imbecil! ¿Que tal si seguimos con tu ecuación?

-No haz respondido, ricitos...

-...Y no voy a hacerlo, cabeza de metal!-le respondió ella, en referencia al gusto de Stark por la tecnologia y los robots-No voy a darte control además de mi ciclo reproductivo a menos que me compres los preservativos...

-Entonces es cierto..-murmuró Jane-Lo de Clint y tu va en serio...yo pensé que...

-No es verdad. No te has acostado con él-respondió entonces Loki muy serio, mas serio de lo que nunca nadie lo habia visto-Si fuese verdad no lo estarías anunciando como una broma...

-Tu que sabes! Tal vez la chica sea una liberal luego de todo...-salió Jane en defensa de la joven, aunque en realidad no se lo habian pedido

-Conozco a Georgiana mejor que cualquiera de uds, incluso mas que Clint. Y no es asi...-dijo Loki-Verdad? Eso NUNCA va a pasar...

No alcanzó ni a elegir su almuerzo cuando Clint se apareció a lo lejos, haciendo que el moreno se levantara de su silla y saliera del café en la dirección opuesta, mientras Georgie trataba de disimular lo que habia pasado...

-Vaya...eso fue raro hasta para Loki, no?-comentó Steve mientras Jane asentía y Thor con Stark intercambiaban miradas complices.

* * *

Georgiana sabia que la unica forma de terminar con la obsesión de Loki por ella era justamente eso, una prueba que no le pertenecía. Y ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Solo bastó un comentario de pasillo, que alguien la viera sacando condones del dispensador del baño de chicas de la facultad de artes y que alguien viera a Clint salir en la mañana de su dormitorio para que los cuatro vientos de la universidad anunciaran que la pareja del momento ya habia concretado. Y LOki supo la noticia en el peor lugar del campus...en los camarines del entrenamiento de natación...

-No...Barton, Clint Barton...-dijo uno a lo lejos, haciendo que la atención de Loki cambiara desde su shampoo a lo que decian-Estudia economía...del equipo de arqueria...

-Maldito suertudo...a ella, la del grupito de los "Vengadores", los que la pelea en la Octoberfest?

-Ella...

- Como lo hizo para que los Odinsson no lo maten...creí que era como hermana de ellos...

-Quizás no lo saben-respondió uno de los jovenes riendo-Por una chica asi, me arriesgaría a una paliza!

Loki pensaba en lo estupido que habia sido ahora que sabia que ella estaba con otro. El mayor de los idiotas. Debio arriesgarse, debio decirle antes, debio pelear por ella pero no lo hizo...¿como? Siempre pensó que ella estaría con él para siempre. Pero no...ya era tarde...

* * *

Salio del gimnasio. Era Jueves. Ella salia tarde de clases asi que solo corrió para llegar a su facultad. Su clase iba saliendo, y ella no estaba...

-Buscas a Georgie?-dijo una de sus compañeras-Estaba aqui hace un momento, debe estar en el baño...

Ni siquiera pensó en la idea que él no podia entrar a un baño de chicas. Se metió solamente y luego de unos gritos de asombro y unas sonrisas complices al encontarse con varias "amigas", vió a Georgie saliendo del baño. Al verlo, regresó a éste y cerró...

-Vete de aqui, Odinsson...no quiero hablar contigo...

-Es verdad...te acostaste con Clint!?

-Si, es verdad. Ahora dejame en paz. Esta claro, no?-dijo Georgie-Dijiste que no querias ser mi amigo...que ya tenias demasiados

-No. No te acostaste con él. No lo hiciste

-Y a ti que te importa lo que hago o no? Alguna vez cuestioné lo que hacias con tu pene-gritó ella saliendo del baño furiosa-Mira a tu alrededor ¿con cuantas de las chicas de aqui te has acostado, ah? Nunca me importó...no me importa! Y a ti debería pasarte lo mismo...

-No lo amas...no vas a acostarte con alguien sin quererlo. No eres esa clase de chica...

-Por que no te vas, Loki. Estoy cansada de esto-le dijo entonces-Que es lo que quieres de mi?

-Te quiero a ti, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-le dijo él-Quiero que tu también me quieras...quiero ser el único hombre que pueda tocarte de ahora en adelante...

-Y a cambio de que? Tu amor incondicional? Tu fidelidad?-dijo ella-Fui tu amiga todo este tiempo pero no puedo ser tu novia, sabes bien que eso no es lo tuyo.

Aceptalo, podemos ser los de hace un mes pero no lo que tu me pides, a menos que cambies...

-Siempre me aceptaste por como era ? Era mentira?

-No. Sigo haciéndolo-respondió Georgiana con una sonrisa-LOki Odinsson es el tipo mas genial del universo y mi mejor amigo...pero Clint es mi novio ahora. Y tu no puedes ser ambas cosas...

-Podría tratar...-respondió Loki-Dejame intentarlo al menos

Georgiana lo miró y vio algo en Loki que no supo identificar. Algo que nunca habia visto, una sinceridad que escondía siempre debajo de los engaños. Esa mirada le hizo sentir escalofrios, pero ese Loki era algo diferente a lo que habia visto y podía tambien enamorarse de él...

-Clint debe estar esperándome afuera-le respondió ella-Nos vemos...

* * *

A Loki le constó reaccionar luego de esa segunda batalla perdida. Solo que cuando salió al fin de la facultad rumbo a su casa, se topó con alguien que no esperaba... a Clint afirmado en un muro fuera del campus, con su equipo de arqueria. Clinton era algo mas bajo que él, pero parecia que no habia diferencia. A veces, solo a veces, estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para parecer de casi 1,85

-Estas perdido, Loki-le dijo sin levantar la vista

-No, de hecho ya me iba...

-No era una pregunta, Odinsson

Loki le sonrió con descaro. Caminó hacia él abrochando su chaqueta de cuero y levantando las solapas del cuello debido al frio. -Bien...me vas a decir que no mire a tu novia? Demasiado tarde, Yo conocia a Georgie mucho antes que tu...si no los hubiera presentado ahora no serían...lo que sea que son ahora

-Somos novios, acéptalo. Lo que uds no va a pasar-dijo Clint-Que crees que pase cuando lo logres, ah? Solo le vas a partir el corazon, de verdad quieres eso?

-No sabes nada, Barton...ella no te ama

-Lo sé-respondió el arquero antes de irse-Pero eso no significa que sea tuya

* * *

Si les gustó, dejen reviews!

Por cierto, ya saben? Tom Hiddleston pone la voz del capitán Garfio en la proxima pelicula de TInkerbell! Si no fuera por mi sobrina, nunca me entero...


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien, estamos llegando a la recta final...eventualmente iba a pasar que Loki se iba a dar cuenta de lo loco que estaba por Georgie...pero ella no se lo dejara f****acil. Los siguientes episodios con básicamente eso...Asi que espero que les guste!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: EL VODKA TONIC QUE SOLUCIONÓ TODO**

-Stark...! LO que sea que estés haciendo ahora, deja de hacerlo y abre la maldita puerta!

Georgie no era la clase de chica que tenia amigas...Jane era lo mas cercano, pero no alguien a quien contarle sus problemas. Tampoco era la clase de chica que tuviese muchos líos...pero cuando los tenía, eran grandes. Ahora su mayor problema tenía cuatro letras, hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello oscuro como la noche sin luna...y lo mas cercano a una mejor amiga a quien contarle sus secretos era estudiante de ingenieria, mujeriego play boy millonario y a veces psicologo llamado Tony Stark.

Ya habia pasado dos semanas desde la conversación con Loki en el gimnasio y lo habia evitado todo lo posible, por que cuando estaban en la misma habitación la tensión se cortaba con su florinete...

5 minutos demoró Stark en sacar al un par de chicas con apariencia de modelos de su departamento y abrirle la puerta.

-Espero que sea algo muy grave , un chisme muy bueno...o ambas cosas, esas chicas...

-Loki se me declaró! Me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi! Quiere una oportunidad conmigo!-despotricó Georgie golpeando su frente contra la mesa de madera caoba muy costosa de la sala de Tony-Esa es la razón por la que ambos hemos estado tan extraño y no Clint...Necesito un trago!

-Eso sería...-dijo Tony lanzandose a su mini bar con rapidez-Un trago para cuando recibes una sorpresa: un vodka tonic-agregando-Aunque en realidad, amiga, fuiste la ultima en enterarte. Lo siento pero hasta el estúpido de Thor sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría...

-Pero Tony, yo...

-Si, no lo viste venir...lo sé. Eres esa clase de chica ¿sabes?-dijo Stark entregándole el trago y sentándose frente a ella con un whisky

-¿Que clase de chica?

-La que nunca se da cuenta de nada...podría pasarte un tren por encima y solo sentirías dolor de cabeza! Ambos lo son! Han estado juntos desde hace un año y es obvio para todos que son el uno para el otro, entonces ¿cual es el problema?

-Clint. Estoy saliendo con Clint.

-No, Clint no es tu problema, el sabe que lo de uds no va a ninguna parte. El problema eres tu...tu no eres capaz de responderte una simple pregunta...y la pregunta es:

Georgie, ¿estas enamorada de Loki?

-Sabes que siempre me ha gustado Loki, ¿cual es la novedad?-respondió ella-Desde la primera vez que lo vi acosando a una chica desee que esa chica fuese yo. Y nunca pasó...¿Como voy a salir con un chico asi sabiendo que me va a romper el corazón?

-Por que no lo va a hacer...Georgie...

Stark terminó el ultimo sorbo de su trago y la observó silente. Se acercó unos centimetros hacia ella y tomó su mano.

-Tu no ves lo que yo he visto este año, no ves la forma en que te mira...de verdad te ama!

-Entonces...-le responde ella sonriendo al borde de las lágrimas-Debo decirle que si...

-Por supuesto que no!

-Stark, deja de confundirme!

-Georgie...Loki te ama pero es un maldito mujeriego y perdona pero hasta yo tengo mis limites...debe sufrir para llegar a ti, o pasará lo que pasa siempre con Loki. Consigue lo que quiere como un niño malcriado, y luego que se termina la paleta, bota el envoltorio...

-Mira quien lo dice!-exclamó ella

-Si, aún no llega mi momento ni mi chica, no me culpes por divertirme mientras espero...el punto aqui es que, si te ama ¿está dispuesto a quererte solo a ti?

Georgie esbozó una sonrisa, levantándose de la silla junto a Tony, luego de lo cual lo besó en la mejilla con delicadeza, Tony le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y eso?-dijo Tony-Es un gracias?

-Si, es un gracias, Tony...

* * *

Mientras regresaba a su dormitorio, pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Tony, y lo que pudo suponer. Fue a hablar con Clint de inmediato, sabía que de todos, era quien menos merecía sufrir...

-Siempre lo supe, lo sabes bien Georgie...-dijo Clint besándola en la frente-Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer...y gracias por todo...

-Hey, no te vas a deshacer de mi. Aun tienes que pasar Frances!-respondió la joven dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de regresar a dormir.

Sin embargo, a metros del edificio donde vivía, una sombra detuvo su mirada...al acercarse, era Loki, sentado en la puerta de su edificio. Luego de la conversación con Clint estaba decidido en juntar valor para regresar a golpearlo. Deshechó la idea y solo fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa e ir por la revancha con Georgie

-Kristen está en el edificio de al lado-dijo ella al mirarlo de cerca y cerciorarse que el muy maldito se había vestido para la ocasión con esa camisa negra y los jeans ajustados...se veía genial, debía reconocerlo. De hecho, todo su cuerpo se lo recordaba...

-No estoy para chistes. Vine a verte-dijo Loki muy serio-Para disculparme...no debí ser...tan violento y extremo...

Georgie se sentó a su lado. Olia de maravilla, debia reconocerlo. Se veía nervioso, inquieto.

-Que haces exactamente aqui, y sin rodeos...

-Como es que siempre sabes cuando estoy mintiendo?-preguntó el sonriendole con picardía-A veces pienso que puedes leer mi mente...

-Loki...mañana tengo examen temprano, y son casi a las 10, o me dices ahora que estas haciendo aqui o vas a...

-Está bien, está bien...vine por que hace un rato Clint llamó a Steve y éste a Tony y él a mi para contarme que habias terminado con Barton...¿es verdad?

-Si, es verdad...nunca iba a resultar dsepues de todo...-aclaró ella-Creo que todo lo sabían...

Georgie no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió que Loki se acercaba a ella con claras intenciones de besarla, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro para evitar que ella escapara...

-Espera un momento, ¿Que demonios haces?

-No es obvio

-No, no lo es, Loki...no para alguien que sabe quien eres y a lo que vienes!-despotricó ella-Te quiero, Loki, de verdad que lo hago, pero no soy estúpida. Conozco cada una de tus frases, las he escuchado todas...sé que estas aqui por que crees que sin Clint tienes el camino libre pero no es asi...no voy a lanzarme a tus brazos con dos palabras lindas y un beso...creo merecer mas...

-Espera...que!

-Vete de aquí, Loki Odinsson! Toma una ducha y nos vemos después, cuando sepas tratarme como una persona y no como un trozo de carne!

-Bien...perfecto!-gritó él-Hay cientos de chicas aquí, no te necesito!

-Como quieras...-le agregó ella cerrando la puerta de los dormitorios, dejándolo en medio del campus con frio, solo y la sensación de derrota.

Con el orgullo deshecho Loki debio hacerse la idea que habia cometido un error mientras regresaba de camino a su casa. Debió suponerlo, el día en que se enamorara de alguien sería de alguien que le haría pagar sus culpas. Alguien que disfrute torturándolo...

-Maldita Georgie-pensó mientras subía a su auto-Si estoy enamorado de ella...


	12. Chapter 12

Bien...a estas alturas de la historia solo puedo agradecer a las 2 personas que mas reviews han dejado a este fics...así que Katherine y KariDZ! Gracias...

Por alguna razón, no quiero terminar este fics, le ha gustado hacerlo y me he entretenido mucho...asi que aqui va el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: NADA FUNCIONA CONTIGO, VERDAD?**

Diciembre. Maldito diciembre. Boston era muy frio en esa epoca del año, pero no importaba, por que cada vez que ella se aparecía la temperatura se le subía unos grados en el cuerpo. Se habia empeñado en estos ultimos días en enloquecerlo poco a poco, ahora que estaba soltera, que Clint habia salido de su vida, y que sabia que él estaba loco por ella...ahora, ella podia hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Pero era Georgie. Georgie no coqueteaba, no usaba escotes exagerados. No se lanzaba encima de él para arrancarle la ropa. No. Georgie era Georgie. Y eso le volvia loco.

Iría a la guerra por ella. Organizaría una si se lo pidiera. Solo que ella nunca lo haria. No le guiñaria un ojo siquiera. Loki solo trataba de hacerla caer, robarle un beso, quizás algo mas, pero no podia. No solo por que ella no le dejaba, sino porque tecnicamente seguian siendo amigos. Aunque todos dijeran algo diferente...

-Dime que prefieres...ecuaciones o ley de Holm?-exclamó Tony mientras Georgie entornaba los ojos...

-Estudio idiomas, Tony!

-No te pregunté eso...o si? Vamos...que quieres a cambio?

-Tu CD autografiado de Iron Maiden para empezar, y pizza-exclamó-Si voy a quedarme aqui estudiando contigo, al menos dejame comer algo...

-Si...como sea, le diré a Loki que la traiga, un momento-exclamó Stark mientras buscaba sus apuntes y abría su laptop

-Loki? Nunca dijiste que vendría...-dijo ella sonriendo-No es una trampa, verdad? NO van a engañarme

-Claro que no, quedamos en estudiar para mañana, y tu nos vas ayudar, Si tenemos a una genio en casa debo aprovechar, no?

-Solo estas tratando de ligarme con Loki, este examen es un tramite para ti...! Y no soy un genio, solo aprendo rápido...

* * *

Loki llegó a la media hora, y luego de la pizza y unas gasesosas, estudiaron cerca de media hora mas, cuando la puerta del departamento de Stark sonó anunciando la llegada de Lydia, la modelo y estudiante avanzada de Peluqueria con la que salía Tony...

-Eh...bueno, Lydia y yo tenemos algo de que hablar...solo tardaré unos minutos, están en su casa...

Tony salió del comedor de su departamento guiñándole un ojo a Loki, haciendo que él sonriera...

-En fin...-agregó Georgiana-Pasamos a los ejercicios de la pagina 6...o quieres dejarlo aqui?

El moreno le sonrió, tratando de distender el ambiente. Estudiaron por casi una hora hasta que las risas en la habitación de LOki le hacían suponer que no iba a salir de ahi.

-Bien, es todo, me voy!-exclamó ella-Debería estar estudiando mi pronuciación de alemán ahora mismo...y no aqui ayudandolos...

-Vamos, te llevo-dijo Loki nervioso, colocando sus libros y apuntes en su bolso con rapidez...

-No es necesario...tomaré un taxi...

-Claro que no...

-Loki...en serio que...

-Georgie, está nevando afuera, claro que iré a dejarte...

* * *

Cruzaron Boston a las 11 de la noche escuchando la emisora favorita de ambos. Era como antes, cuando eran verdaderos amigos, solo que ahora no hablaban estupideces ni discutian sobre sonidos de bajos y letras melancólicas...ahora era silencio. Hasta que fue interrumpido por Loki

-Sigues sin creerme verdad?-dijo él mirandola de lado mientras esperaba el cambio de luz del semáforo

-Perdón?

-Lo que te dije en el gimnasio fue verdad, también lo que dije en el baño de chicas, y afuera de tu dormitorio...todo es cierto. Han pasado dos semanas y en este tiempo creo que lo he demostrado...

-Solo déjame en la entrada, puedo caminar, ya casi no...

-Eres la mujer mas testaruda que he conocido!-dijo entonces, estacionándose fuera del campus-Que necesitas para probarlo?

-No se trata de eso, Loki-dijo la joven-Escucha, esto no es una competencia...

Loki no resistió mas...verla ahi, a su lado, las mejillas acaloradas por la calefacción del auto, sus labios rojos, sus manos nerviosas tratando de hacerse explicar.

Sus manos tomaron su rostro y su boca la besó con desesperación. Ella se resistió por algo de tiempo, pero Loki de verdad besaba muy bien...hasta que al fin, luego de unos segundos, ella pudo zafarse...Loki solo exclamó un: Oh, GUd! en su sexy idioma natal.

-Creo que...debo irme...Adios...-dijo ella mirándolo confundida en sus ademanes y en su voz entrecortada-Nos vemos mañana...

Loki solo atinó a colocar sus manos en el volante del auto, presionándolo para tratar de regresar su respiración a la normalidad. Había deseado tanto besarla las ultimas dos semanas que habia puesto todas sus ansias en ello, y no sabia si podria dormir esa noche. De verdad que iba a necesitar algo de ayuda con ello...Solo estaba Tony, y al parecer era mas bien el consejero romántico de Georgie...asi que, solo quedaba...si, él.

Thor lo miró unos segundos de manera neutra y sin emitir ningun tipo de sonido. Loki tenia sus manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en su barbilla. Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que reaccionó ante la pregunta de su hermano menor: ¿Que pasa si al besar a una mujer te das cuenta que es la única mujer que quieres volver a besar en la vida?

-Por favor, dime que es Georgie...-murmuró Thor. Loki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que distendió el ambiente

-Claro que es Georgie! ¿Quien mas?-respondió el moreno-Que hago?

-Pues ve y vuelve a besarla, estúpido! Que haces aqui?

-No es tan fácil...es Georgie, si lo arruino, la pierdo para siempre; a mi mejor amiga, a la mujer que amo, la unica persona que me comprende y me quiere por quien soy, y lo que he hecho...

-Por favor...te estas poniendo dramático! Te estas escuchando acaso?-respondió el rubio algo impaciente-El gran LOki, el "dios del engaño", el tipo capaz de engañar a un tipo para que le entregue a su novia...el unico estudiante del campus que se ha acostado con al menos una chica de cada carrera de la universidad, incluidas las del MIT...el terror Nórdico...

-A que quieres llegar con eso?

- A que debes arriesgarte por una vez. Sabias bien que antes de ella todo era seguro por que si no funcionada, buscabas otras. Pero no ahora...ahora debes pelear por tu chica, como lo hacemos todos...

-Yo no te vi muy aguerrido cuando conquistaste a Sif o a Jane...

-Son batallas metafóricas, imbecil!

-Sabes acaso lo que significa metaforica, Thor?-le dijo Loki con desprecio

-Solo deja de hablar y actúa. Georgie es una gran chica, te aceptará tarde o temprano-le dijo el rubio-Ahora dejame dormir, vale? Son las 3 de la mañana...

-Que tal si...olvidamos esta conversación. Ya estoy odiando el tener que haberte pedido ayuda...

-Loki, son las 3 de la mañana, probablemente haya estado durmiendo todo este tiempo...

* * *

Les gusto? Entonces dejen un review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos...primero que nada, disculpen por no haber actualizado en los últimos dias, y es que escuché esa canción de Robin Thicke y me dije que tenía que ponerla en un capitulo...pero no sabia como asi que hice y re hice este capitulo tres veces antes de subirlo. También aviso que los proximos capitulo serán para mayores de 14, luego para mayores de 16...y luego, bueno...ya imaginan.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: ODIO LAS LINEAS BORROSAS**

Había tenido dos grandes victorias estas ultimas semanas contra Georgie. Y si, eran dos batallas ganadas en esta extraña guerra por su amiga. La primera, unos días después de hablar con su hermano, cuando le robó un beso en una fiesta. Tenia que considerar que fue mas que nada suerte y la tomó desprevenida, pero considerando que ella no lo golpeo con la bandeja de tragos, podía decir que había ganado.

La segunda vez, el Miércoles, y fue un beso de verdad, el primero que ella le habia dado. Ella estaba en la biblioteca hasta tarde y claro que le preocupaba que estuviese sola, con frio y que se quedara dormida en alguna mesa como solia hacerlo. Asi que fue por ella. A la salida le colocó su abrigo y su bufanda para que no tuviese un resfrío y la acompañó hasta su edificio. El precio...que ella subiera dos peldaños de la escalera de entrada y lo besara. Un casto y puro beso de solo unos segundos pero que lo hizo sentir como el general Patton en Paris...

Pero ahora, ahora solo queria matarla. O follarla. No lo tenia muy claro, quizás ambas. Lo que estaba haciendo con él era inhumano, cualquier corte de justicia le daria la razón. No lo estaba poniendo a prueba...simplemente lo estaba torturando. Y esa maldita canción, la iba a llevar en la cabeza por semanas...La fiesta de Navidad de Tony, en donde la mitad de las chicas se habían acostado con él y la otra con el dueño de casa. Sus amigos, y ella. Ella que llega a la fiesta con un ajustado vestido negro y botas largas. Ella que sabe ser sensual cuando quiere. Y es una de las tantas cosas que no sabe de ella y que ha estado descubriendo en las ultimas semanas tratando de conquistarla.

Que no es una chica facil, eso está claro. Que cuando repite algo en noruego que él le ha dicho le dan ganas de comersela a besos, como cuando habla en frances. Todo en ella ahora le parece mas sensual, mas exotico. Su acento, su largo cabello ondulado. Sus ojos calipso...ella completa le parece ahora un misterio por descubrir como nunca lo habia sido antes cuando era solo su amiga.

Como ahora, que había bebido unas copas de mas.

-Por Dios, alguien que grabe esto...yo no puedo-dijo Tony mirándola con sus oscuros ojos sin querer pestañear-Steve...quieres...?

-No creo que sea correcto...-le respondió su amigo puritano pero sin despegar los ojos

-Aguafiestas...-exclamó entonces Tony-Por cierto...¿donde está Loki?

Rodgers solo apuntó con el dedo a Odinsson, quien, se encontraba frente a frente a Georgie...entre la multitud. Ella había bebido de mas, y, por instancias de una de sus compañeras de piso, se habia subido a un improvisado escenario a bailar una sensual canción...lo terrible era, que no lo hacia nada de mal como las chicas de su piso habrían pensado en ella, con su fama no solo de virgen sino de ser un poco santurrona...

De mas está decir que la chica que le retó a que no se atrevería a bailar encima de una mesa con el cabello suelto, un vestido corto y botas de vaquera, habia tenido que comerse sus palabras.

-Vaya...esta chica debe haberse estado divirtiendo estos últimos días...no crees, Odinsson?-dijo una de su ex conquistas de hace un año-No me digas que cayó tan pronto en tus artimañas...

Loki estaba mas preocupado en ver como se movia sensualmente sobre una larga mesa de caoba del departamento de Tony mientras una docena de chicos del equipo de futbol estaba a su alrededor aplaudiendo efusivamente...

-Maldito Robin Thicke...-pensó Loki en voz alta al ver como ella se movia al ritmo de su canción, la que justamente le decia lo que él pensaba hace semanas...que la queria y que queria que dejara de jugar con él porque habia empezado a odiar ahora las cosas a medias, las insinuaciones baratas, las lineas borrosas, como la que existía entre ellos...

Pero ella seguía ahi, recibiendo primero los aplausos y luego los halagos...y luego su indiferencia. Y lo ultimo le estaba molestando...

-Que se supone que fue eso?-le dijo cuando se bajó de la mesa y los amigos de su hermano la dejaron descansar-No estas tan borracha como para...

-Hey, Georgie, quieres venir a divertirte con nosotros?-dijo uno de los tontos compañeros de futbol de Thor. Loki reaccionó mirandolo con cara de pocos amigos, tratando de retomar la conversación

-Odinsson, deja de molestarla!

-No te metas, Andrew!

-Hey, la muchacha no te quiere, acéptalo!-le gritó alguien mas acercándose a ellos-Solo vete!

-Hey, cariño...-era Andrew Jackson, un ropero del tamaño de su hermano-Que parece si tu y yo salimos de esta estúpida fiesta a un...ya sabes, lugar mas tranquilo...

-Ni lo pienses, Jackson!-le dijo Loki empujándolo para que se apartara, haciendo que el tipo, que ya habia bebido varias cervezas, reaccionara muy mal...

-No te metas, idota...vete de aquí antes que ni tu hermanito ni tus amigos puedan juntar tus pedazos!

-Quiero verte intentarlo, estúpido!-gritó el moreno, y lo siguiente que este ve es el puño del tipo en su cara, el cual lo lanza un par de metros en espera que sus amigos se levanten a defender su honra, como siempre lo hacian, por algo lo llamaban "Los vengadores". Solo que estan vez no fue asi...

-No te metas con Loki, imbécil-gritó entonces Georgie, respondiendo al jugador de fútbol con un golpe en la cara y un rodillazo en la ingle

Fue hacia Loki, quien trataba de levantarse, mientras Thor, Steve y otros chicos del equipo de fútbol trataban de detener a la victima de Georgie de una posible revancha.

-Estas bien?

-La frase "orgullo herido" te dice algo?

-No seas tonto...-respondió ella-Vamonos de aquí, de acuerdo? NO creo que pueda con todo el equipo de fútbol

Caminaron por el centro de Boston con 2 grados bajo cero en silencio unas cuadras, luego tomaron un taxi camino a la casa de los Odinsson. Georgie lo observó detenidamente mientras él, en silencio, parecía mas atento a la monotonía del paisaje de siempre por las calles de Boston.

-A ver...déjame ver...-dijo ella atrayendo el rostro de Loki para ver el golpe recibido. Acarició su pómulo con la mano desnuda, fría, e hizo que los ojos de Loki fueran directamente a los de ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero ella habló primero-Lo siento...no se que pasó y por que lo hice, no suelo actuar así y lo sabes. Supongo que por una vez quería ser el centro de atención...

-Y que sentiste al respecto?

-Bueno, extrañamente liberador pero demasiado problemático-agregó ella con una sonrisa-No se si pueda con todos los tipos que quieran golpearte por mi culpa...

-Eso se llama celos...respondió el moreno-Y acostúmbrate, por que cada vez que estemos juntos en un mismo lugar y un tipo quiera propasarse contigo voy a actuar de esa forma, así que creo que deberás entrenar mas, no crees? No quiero mas lineas borrosas en esto...

Ambos sonrieron. Y se besaron por tercera vez.


	14. Chapter 14

Se termina la historia...el capitulo 14 es el ultimo y está dividido en dos partes...la siguiente, tal vez el fin de semana...gracias a quienes han leido mi historia

**CAPITULO 14: NAVIDAD, PARTE 1**

Sinceramente, no era muy facil hacerse el chico irresistible en pleno invierno. Sin poder siquiera sacar los dedos de la mano por el temor a la amputacion en una ciudad en donde la maxima temperatura del día resultaba ser tambien la minima, no podia darse el lujo de andar por ahi en ropa interior, o sin ella...asi que oportunidades como esta eran unicas.

Cada vez que intentaba pasar a la tercera fase con ella, algo en su interior le decia que iba a arruinarlo. Georgie no era aun virgen por que quisiera llegar asi al altar o fuese una romántica que crea en entregarle su primera vez al amor de su vida. No. Nada mas alejado de la realidad. Georgie era dificil de engatusar, solo era eso.

Nadie le habia gustado lo suficiente para acostarse con él, asi que, ahora que ella parecia dispuesta, él estaba algo aterrado...no porque pensara que no era correcto, sino que por que queria que fuese perfecto...

-Perfecto...-pensó él-NO puedo darle algo perfecto...

Asi se paseaba por su habitación, solo con una toalla en el cuerpo, cuando ella apareció por la puerta, abriendola de par en par...

-Hey, Thor...me dijiste que estaba desnudo!

-Disculpa...-gritó Thor de vuelta desde la cocina-Hey...si van a hacer mucho ruido, avisen y me voy a cenar con Jane...por cierto, salimos mañana temprano a New York asi que no tarden demasiado...

-Thor, solo callate!-gritó Loki cerrando la puerta, afirmando su toalla-Que haces aqui?

-Venía a despedirme...serán dos semanas despues de todo-respondió ella mirando a Loki de arriba a abajo-Me voy a New York un par de días, esperaré a mis padres ahi y luego nos iremos a Costa Rica

-No vas a pasarla aqui, con nieve y de la forma tradicional y norteamericana...?

-Que? Eso no pasa en mi familia!-respondió la joven sonriendo-Que puedes esperar de un matrimonio entre un linguista y un antropologo gays que nunca han estado mas de 1 año en un solo sitio...además, no me parece la gran cosa...¿Que harás Thor y tu?

-Querrás decir Thor, Jane y yo...ella va con nosotros por que Thor quiere presentarsela a mi padre para que sea su novia de verdad...ya sabes, la "elegida"!

-Y tu que opinas de ello?

-Que Odin comenzará a presionarme para que haga lo mismo-le respondió Loki mirandola con una sonrisa-Pero al menos Jane no es Sif

-Vaya...casi fue un halago hacia Jane. Te está haciendo bien juntarte conmigo...

-Esa es la idea-le respondió Loki acercandose a ella para besarla lentamente, mientras tanteaba su cintura por en medio de la ropa-Hey...que tal si vamos juntos a New York? Podremos pasar el dia juntos antes de mi vuelo...

-Podria ser-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa-Pero que tal si digo que no y asi me convences...

-Oh, Georgie...creo que ti te está haciendo bien juntarte conmigo...

* * *

El camino desde Boston a New York fue amenizado por la extraña musica islandesa de rock-metal-fusion-folklorica que Thor siempre colocaba para concentrarse en el camino. Jane se veía muy nerviosa, considerando que la idea de ir a conocer a los padres de su novio ya era una forma de ejercer presion, la conversación de ella y Loki no hizo mas que aumentar su inseguridad...

-Asi que...¿Como es tu casa en Noruega? Ahi si debes sentir mas frio que un pinguino en calzoncillos!-exclamó ella mientras Loki entrecerraba las cejas tratando de comprender, como siempre, esas extrañas expresiones de la joven...

-Si, hace mucho frio...no tanto en Oslo, pero si en las otras casas, la que está cerca de los bosques familiares...bueno, si es un poco helado...

-Hey Hey...para tu maquina...-dijo Georgie confundida-Sé que uds tienen dinero y todo eso pero...casas? Bosques? Ahora me dirás que eres de la realeza o algo asi?

-Pues, si...nuestra familia no utiliza el titulo nobiliario en años-comentó Loki sin darle importancia-Pero se supone que nuestra madre es prima del rey...de hecho es como 13 o 14 en la linea de sucesión...

-Vaya...14 personas tienen que morir para que seas principe? Es eso?-exclamó Georgie-Asi que el ego inflado de LOki Odinsson no es solo presunción, eh? Vaya suertuda que eres, Foster!

-Oh, callete, Georgie...quiero verte en mi pellejo en un par de meses mas...si es que LOki no te convence en irte ahora con nosotros...

Thor sonrió, tomando la mano de su novia, mientras entraban a la ciudad de New York al medio día...

-Eso-no-va-a-pasar-exclamó Georgie enfatizando sus palabras-Porque Loki y yo no somos novios...

-Por favor...-exclamó Thor-Salen juntos, se besan, se acarician...tienen sexo! Por supuesto que son novios!

-Pues...no-dijo la joven-De hecho no lo hemos hecho...no alcanzamos...

-Oh, por la Constelacion de Orion...no pensarán en hacerlo aqui, o si?-exclamó Jane mirando el auto del rubio-O si?

-No lo habia pensado...gracias, Foster-exclamó Loki mientras se lanzaba sobre Georgie y comenzaba a besarla. Y Jane miraba hacia el lado...

* * *

-Como que no hay pasajes...-exclamó Loki-Los reservamos hace semanas!

El aeropuerto de Nueva york, colapsado como siempre, hacia gala del peor invierno en 5 años tratando de ajustar vuelos retrasados por la nieve hacia todo el hemisferio norte. Georgie contó 7 idiomas diferentes solo desde la puerta de acceso al lugar de recepcion de las aerolineas noruegas...

-LO siento, señor...la tormenta en el Atlantico nos impidió sacar todos los vuelos...-dijo la dependiente de la aerolinea-Debimos sobre vender el siguiente vuelo... Solo tenemos 2 asientos en clase ejecutiva...

-Vayan uds...deben llegar con sus padres para navidad...-dijo Jane-Yo puedo regresar a a ciudad con Georgie y mañana intentar viajar...

-No-dijo Loki mirando a Jane y Thor y luego a la vendedora-Vayan uds...yo tratare de...¿Cuando tienen el siguiente vuelo?

-Mañana en la noche...con escala en España y luego trasbordo en Gales...

-Como sea...tomo ese-dijo LOki-Llegaré a casa el dia de Navidad, Estaré bien...

-Estas seguro, hermano?-exclamó Thor

-Si, no te preocupes...vayan-dijo mirando de reojo a Jane-Aunque me perderé la cara de espanto de Jane cuando deba beber la sangre de reno en el brindis...

-Sangre de Reno?!

-Es broma, Jane...-dijo Thor con una sonrisa-Es la forma que tiene LOki de expresarte cariño...¿Que harán uds dos hasta mañana en la noche?

-Thor...-exclamó Georgie-Estaremos en el departamento de mi padrastro, solos...sin nadie mas...en visperas de navidad ¿tu que crees?

* * *

El próximo capitulo prometo...**sexosexosexo**...así que si son menores de edad o algo pudorosas (os)...ya saben, lean otro fics...


	15. Chapter 15

Me he demorado un monto y lo sé, no tengo perdon, pero cuando me enfermo, me ENFERMO...en fin, este capitulo tiene muchas cosas y espero les guste. DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: NAVIDAD, PARTE 2**

Habían llegado al atardecer, luego de sortear las calles de Nueva York en taxi y dejar guardado el cacharro metálico descolorido que Thor llamaba "auto de colección". La verdad era que Loki odiaba ese auto, y estando en la gran ciudad, no iba a ser necesario usarlo...

El departamento de los padres de Georgie no era lo que realmente esperaba. Siempre imaginaba a los padres de ella como la pareja gay de "Modern Family", solo para comprobar que en realidad no habian bufandas brillantes de cabaret, ni cuadros de hombres desnudos ni velas aromáticas por todos lados. Solo un departamento pequeño, con algunos muebles, muy limpio y bien decorado, y cuya única evidencia de permanecer a un matrimonio homosexual era la foto del lobby, donde ambos sostenían de la mano a una pequeña niña de rizos desordenados y frenillos...

-No mires...fue una etapa extraña en mi vida-dijo ella-Antes del viaje a Kenya. Mis padres aman la vida salvaje pero no iban a dejar que su unica hija recibiera atención dental en un país del cuarto mundo...

-Necesito un lugar para cambiarme...

-El cuarto está al final del pasillo...ve y toma una ducha-dijo ella-Yo prepararé un té y algo de comer...

La verdad es que LOki no pensaba demasiado en la comida...estaba pensando en que, por primera vez, ellos estaban solos, lejos de sus amigos y sin la presión de todos preguntándoles sobre ellos y su extraña relación...si iba a pasar algo iba a ser ahora, esa noche...la primera de las cientos y miles que esperaba que pasaran juntos.

Se miró en el espejo del baño para peinarse y salió muy rápido hacia el cuarto, el unico cuarto del departamento en donde se suponía que ambos iban a dormir. El solo pensarlo le hacia olvidar cualquier cosas, inclusive pasar la noche de navidad, por primera vez en su vida, lejos de su familia...tampoco es que los extrañara demasiado, pero ¿quien era él para dejar de lado las tradiciones? Pero ella, por otra parte, era romper contra toda norma.

-Traje tus cosas...-dijo entonces Georgie entrando a la habitación con su bolso...se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los brazos a los lados y observandolo pacientemente- estaba pensando en que...podríamos dejar la comida para mas tarde y...hacer otras cosas...

-Otras cosas?-exclamó Loki mientras se acercaba a ella, viendo en sus ojos el deseo destellando. Lo queria, queria que él fuese el primero y era una sensación extraña. Una mezcla de satisfacción y deseo...-Estas segura?

Georgie solo asintió. La verdad es que no sabia que mas hacer porque la perfecta anatomia de su amigo iba cubierta solo por una toalla, y su cabello destilaba un aroma extraño a dia de invierno, y todo su cuerpo parecia exudar ese mismo aroma tan masculino y helado, tan irresistible para ella en ese momento...

Loki no parecia mayormente preocupado de su cuerpo ni de lo que provocaba. Sabia bien lo que una acción como la que intentaba era un arma de doble filo. O lo arruinaba con su altaneria de mujeriego sin remedio, o le demostraba completa indiferencia y cabia la posibilidad que ella reaccionara. O tal vez no. Georgie era una chica extraña, pero una mujer al fin. Y si seguia siendo virgen no era por falta de opciones sino de interés...

Todo el resto pasó muy rápido, como ella se acercó lentamente a él y le dijo que si llevaba puesta esa toalla humeda en el cuerpo mucho tiempo se iba a resfriar.

Y luego la sonrisa de Loki que la desafiaba. Y cuando se dió cuenta, ella tiraba de la toalla para acercarlo a su cuerpo, y él lentamente se agachaba para besarla. Un par de besos de niños para luego meter lentamente su lengua, demandando su boca...

-Esto está pasando en serio, verdad?

-Si, si está pasando, Loki...

-Oh, Gud...-exclamó-Es..genial...

En un instante él desabrochaba dos botones de su camisa y de esta forma tuvo acceso a su cuello, que comenzó a besar de inmediato. Mientras una de sus manos seguía en la nuca de ella para evitar que se aparte, otra de ella subía por sus piernas, acariciando lentamente sus caderas hasta llegar a su cintura, arrancando un suspiro en Georgie...

-Estas segura de esto...-le susurro Loki-Podemos...esperar si asi lo quieres...

-Creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado, no crees?-le dijo ella quitando el resto de los botones de la camisa para que Loki la contemplara en ropa interior. Encaje blanco, un privilegio de pocos...

Loki dió un par de pasos hasta dejarla al borde de la cama y luego la cargó hasta dejarla encima sin dejar de besarla. Sus labios estaban cada vez mas cálidos y él bastante duro...tanto que debia deshacerse pronto de su toalla antes que comience a dolerte...pero no era suficiente. Si iba a ser la primera vez de ella y su primera vez juntos, debia ser memorable...sonrió picaro...

-No tengas miedo...de acuerdo?-le susurró en el oido-Soy muy bueno en esto...

Comenzó a besarla en el cuello, bajando lentamente por éste hasta sus pechos, los cuales lamió para quitar posteriormente su soporte y trabajar sin premura en ellos. Eran del tamaño ideal y el solo tocarlos con la punta de su lengua le hizo a Georgie estremecer...

-Eso es...grita si quieres, estamos solos...

La tarea de Loki no terminó ahi, siguió besando su cuerpo, lamiendo su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo...con delicadeza quitó las bragas de su amiga, acariciando sus caderas, besandolas luego e introduciendo lentamente sus dedos por la entrepierna...cuando sus piernas se abrieron para él, su lengua comenzó a trabajar en su clítoris, mientras un gemido profundo en la boca de Gerogie le hizo estremecer a él también. Le excitaba su simple excitación, poniéndose mas duro y caliente de lo que nunca habia estado...trato de controlarse para seguir lamiendola mientras al mismo tiempo ella le decia que pare y que continue...

En el momento en que notó que estaba mojada y lista, se quitó la toalla, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerlo sin provocarle tanto daño...volvió a preguntarle si estaba segura de hacerlo, que podían parar, que podían intentarlo después...

-Lo haremos lento, de acuerdo?-le susurró con su oscura voz ya excitado de solo pensar en estar dentro de ella-Lo prometo...

La verdad es que una vez dentro de ella no sabia si podría detenerse. Mientras se colocaba el condón la imaginaba tan humeda y estrecha que no podia pensar con claridad...con calma se acercó a ella y un grito mezcla de placer y dolor se apoderó de ella, haciendo que le clavara las uñas en sus hombros...LOki resolló, dandose cuenta que ese simple hecho le habia excitado mas de lo imaginado...

-Hazlo...-le susurró ella con los ojos cerrados-Hazme el amor...

Esa frase lo resumia todo, absolutamente todo entre ellos. El cedió, ella también. Ahora compartirían lo que sea que tienen y harían el amor para demostrar que lo que sentían uno al otro era verdadero amor y no una tontería pasajera de dos amigos..

Se metió de lleno en ella, y lentamente comenzó a moverse. El grito inicial se convirtió en un gemidos, y luego en otros cada vez mas seguidos, mas sensuales. Cada gemido de ella o excitaba mas, lo obliga a enterrarse en ella y seguir haciendola gemir de placer...

-Eres...muy bueno...en esto...-exclamó ella-Me lo habian dicho...

-Oh, no te habían dicho ni una pequeña parte, amor-le respondió el mientras sus movimientos se volvían mas frenéticos...-Ahora viene lo mejor...

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar, haciéndose evidente que llegaban al climax. Seguía gimiendo, hasta que las convulsiones del orgasmo le hicieron saber que ella ya no gemia, sus ojos estaban casi blancos, lejanos y muy abiertos a causa de tanto placer...segundos después a él mismo le sorprendió una oleada caliente que salia de su cuerpo hacia el de ella...

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz luego de un orgasmo y ahora sabia la razón. Antes solo lo había pasado bien, ahora lo había pasado genial con alguien que amaba. Que verdaderamente amaba.

La diferencia entre todas las veces anteriores y las siguientes será siempre ella.

* * *

1134 días, la cantidad de momentos que estuvieron juntos...nunca les gustó demasiado la palabra "novios" y no eran empalagosos como Jane y Thor. Pero se amaban, desde esa noche de Navidad hasta 4 meses después que LOki se graduó con honores del MIT y un futuro prometedor auspiciado por muchos. Ambos sabian que el otros era el gran amor de su vida. Que sin importar que, siempre se iban a amar y recordar...

Se vieron dos veces luego de terminar: la boda de Thor y Jane, donde recordaron viejos tiempos en la guardería de ropa del salon de baile mas lujoso de Oslo, y el funeral de su padre, la ultima vez que hablaron ...hace ya 8 años...supo de Foster, con quien seguia en comunicación, que estaba trabajando en armas tecnológicas con un antiguo compañero, el ahora famoso Tony Stark...que iban de un lado a otro del mundo haciendo explotar cosas, acostandose con modelos y arruinado penthhouse de lujosos hoteles...

Ella eligió una vida diferente...traductora titulada, trabajó en forma independiente un par de años, luego alguien supo que hablaba n sino que 8 idiomas diferentes y la contrató la ONU...siguió viviendo en el departamento de sus padres en NYork, viajando con las fuerzas de paz por Africa y Asia. Y asi...separados, sus vidas siguieron vacias sin el otro por mas de 8 años.

* * *

Hasta que una tarde, en una fria tarde de otoño en San Petesburgo, alguien toca la puerta de su habitación de hotel. Georgie se levanta de la cama con cautela, esperando todo lo malo que se puede esperar en un día en Rusia, cuando alguien exclama...

-Georgie...dejame entrar...estoy en graves problemas..

Esa frase le hizo sonreir con ganas luego de mucho tiempo, recordandola como la frase que inició todo entre ambos...

-Oh, no caeré de nuevo en eso, Odinsson-respondió ella-La ultima vez dolió demasiado

-No volverá a doler...-dijo entonces él-Por que esta vez no volveré a alejarme de ti.

* * *

**FIN**

ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTANDO TANTO ESTE FIC LEYENDO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDO.

NO SE QUE DICTE AHORA MI CABEZA YA QUE CAREZCO DE IDEAS NUEVAS, PERO EN CUANTO LAS TENGA, TENGAN

POR SEGURO QUE LO SABRÁN.

POR LO PRONTO...A ESPERAR "THOR 2", ¿NO CREEN?


End file.
